CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA VENGANZA
by KaruSwan
Summary: Texas 1861. Isabella intentara salvar a su familia de las garras de la muerte, pero no todo lo que se desea se cumple. El destino de la joven castaña esta sellado. La muerte le persigue y deberá huir lo más rápido y lejos posible.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**Consecuencias de una Venganza**

**PARTE 1 (Short Fic)**

_**1860, Babcock, Texas. **_

El suave viento anunciaba el comienzo de la esperada primavera en el rancho bovino de la familia Swan, el día apenas comenzaba pero el movimiento en la casa grande se hacía notar. Esta era una hermosa casa de maderos, con un amplio alero al frente rodeado de una baranda de maderas cruzadas en equis. Isabella Swan, la única hija mujer de la familia, se encontraba de pie con sus ropas de andar en casa, ropas que odiaba usar, para nada le gustaba colocarse corsé, vestido y delantal, si fuera por ella vestiría como hombre, ya que vestían liviano y cómodamente, más eso sería mal visto en la ciudad y avergonzaría a su padre.

Amaba a su familia más que nada en este mundo, era la pequeña de papá, de Charlie Swan, a pesar de tener veinte años ella seguiría siendo la niña de sus ojos. Aunque era una mujer muy hermosa, con cabellera larga de color castaño, un rostro redondeado poseedor de un par de ojos expresivos de color marrón, nariz de princesa y un par de pequeños pero carnudos labios. Bella, como era llamada en casa, no había permitido que ningún pretendiente llegara cerca. Esta situación dejaba a su madre, René Swan, tan nerviosa como preocupada, pues a esa edad ella ya había dado a luz a sus dos primeros hijos y hermanos mayores de Isabella; Charlie Junior y Rosco Swan.

Sin embargo, Charlie gozaba sabiendo que su pequeña Bells, como le decía, alejaba a todos los idiotas que intentaban casarse con ella por el dote que llevarían cuando la desposaran. Él le había enseñado a llevar la administración de las ventas y compras de ganado Swan, así también como le había enseñado a montar y a sobrevivir en el desierto encaso un día lo precisara. Charlie confiaba en sus hijos mayores y estaba criando a su pequeño, de ahora diez años, John, para que creciera con los mismos conocimientos en ganado y arreo, pero sabía que Isabella era la adecuada para llevar el dinero, era la más inteligente de todos. Siempre lo repetía.

Aquella mañana, no era diferente a ninguna de las anteriores en la vida de Isabella, se encontraba revisando los libros y las rutas que debían recorrer sus hermanos mayores para arrear el ganado hacia tierras de compradores. Más el sonido de un grupo de caballos corriendo en dirección hacia su casa, a las seis de la mañana, cambiaría toda su vida.

Por la puerta del rancho Swan ingresaban a caballo, ocho jinetes, el que iba al frente demostraba un porte superior, de cabello rubio y ojos claros, con una mandíbula filosa, de nariz y labios finos pero remarcados en el rostro. Este era el famoso Carlisle Cullen, el mayor comerciante de ganado de todo Texas, más conocido como Big Boss. Este nombre no era referencia específicamente por su buen tino en los negocios, si no porque todo lo que deseaba se cumplía o estabas muerto.

Charlie caminó lentamente por el alero de su casa, esperando con la mano sobre la canana de su revólver, últimamente había escuchado diversas historias sobre las visitas de Big Boss a los ranchos vecinos. Aunque él patriarca había ordenado que todos permanecieran dentro de la casa, Isabella, conocida por no obedecer, le había seguido y permanecía parada detrás de su padre observando la llegada del grupo de vaqueros.

Carlisle no quitaba ojo de la pequeña mujer que le miraba con fuerza, tal vez, se podía sentir más poder en su mirada que en la de su padre. Normalmente tomaría aquello como una afrenta, haciendo que todos terminaran muertos, más algo le decía que aquella mujer era la indicada, lo que buscaba a mucho tiempo.

Absolutamente nadie habló hasta el momento en que Big Boss pronunció las primeras palabras del encuentro.

— Buenos días Swan —saludó Carlisle desde su caballo mientras inclinaba su cabeza tocando la punta de sus sombrero, — mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, vengo a proponerle un buen negocio— terminó esbozando una sonrisa de amabilidad falsa, tanto que los dos Swan que oían y observaban sintieron el veneno siendo destilado sobre ellos.

— Seeee, usted es el Big Boss que todos hablan —respondió el patriarca Swan, olvidando todos sus buenos modales, pues no dejaría que aquel hombre le intimidara— ¿Qué negocio dice usted que le trae por aquí? —cuestionó de mala gana al visitante. Este sentía repulsa por aquel hombre que le osaba enfrentar, una necesidad, una fuerte necesidad de apuntarle con su Colt en la cabeza y dispararle sin importar que su joven hija le estuviera viendo morir. Pero respiró con fuerza, precisaba aquel ganado y si aquella chica fuera su brindis no tendría quejas de ello, y dejaría que el fastidioso Swan viviera para verlo.

— Muy bien Swan, quiero la mitad de su ganado a la mitad de precio —demandó sin dejar atisbo de duda mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el pescuezo del caballo y esperaba la respuesta, lo que en realidad le importaba era la reacción de Isabella, la cual no se hizo esperar.

— ¡No le venderemos nada a ese mísero precio! —exclamó exaltada la castaña— si quiere realmente hacer un buen negocio, le ofrezco que baje del caballo y entre a la casa —Bella trataba con todas su fuerzas de mantener la respiración controlada, más su corazón latía furiosamente, sabía lo que había hecho, había atizado a la bestia, Cullen buscaría la forma de salir beneficiado sin creer en las buenas, yendo directamente a las malas.

Big Boss bajó de su fuerte caballo, era de un manto castaño oscuro y de raza Thoroughbred, el más rápido de Texas, todos lo sabían; así como que costaba una fortuna y que Cullen apreciaba más a su caballo que a sus propios hijos. Carlisle caminó acompasado hacia la entrada de la casa grande, deteniéndose algunos segundos para hacer una simple señal de alto a dos de sus peones que habían bajado de sus respectivos caballos para seguirle como escolta. Él rubio hombre entró solo.

Cuando entrados al hogar de la familia Swan, mientras Carlisle quitó su sombrero, como dictaban las normas de conducta, se había detenido a observar la simple pero hogareña decoración, encontrándose con un par de orbes color verde, que le observaban con miedo. Big Boss detuvo su escrutinio al verle, sonriéndole con la misma falsedad que hubiera hecho antes. La matriarca Swan sintió un fuerte reflujo estomacal por tan despiadado uso de una sonrisa dentro de su residencia, demostrándolo a través de una gran arruga que se formaba en su pálida frente. Más el rubio hombre encontró aquella expresión hermosa, el miedo, siempre le causara placer cuando era visto en las personas que intimidaba.

—Hermosa casa señora Swan —dijo con voz disimuladamente educada, en sus adentros deseaba más que nada burlarse de aquel lugar y saborear olor a muerte que el dejaba en cada lugar que pasaba y desafiaban sus órdenes— ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Isabella la hermosura —dijo una vez más burlándose disimuladamente.

—No perdamos tiempo Cullen, aún nos queda un largo día de trabajo —demandó Charlie queriendo que Big Boss se marchara lo antes posible de sus tierras y dejara en paz a su familia. El rubio hombre giró su rostro hacia el patriarca, fulminándole por su comentario. Carlisle sentía el fuego de la rabia creciendo en sus adentros, pidiéndole a gritos que tomara su Colt y le disparara en medio de la frente. Pero aquel par de ojos marrones eran lo que le detenían.

— Bien, bien, bien… —habló por bajo para tranquilizar el infierno de su alma maldita, el deseo por muerte comenzó a disiparse— negociaré pero quiero estar a solas con el administrador del rancho —demandó Carlisle con calma.

Charlie mirara a su hija de reojo, él estaba enterado de los movimientos administrativos de su negocio, pero desde que Isabella ocupara ese puesto secretamente, el patriarca Swan había comenzado a dedicarse al arreo y venta de ganado solamente. No se encontraba preparado para realizar una negociación tan importante como la que estaba preste a ocurrir. Pero no se dejaría intimidar por Carlisle Cullen, no en su hogar, no frente a su familia.

—Entonces vamos ya Cullen —respondió con firmeza el patriarca, para luego girar sobre sus talones hablándole a su esposa— Renée dile a nuestros hijos que se preparen, en cuanto termine de hablar con este señor saldremos al arreo —explicó Swan, pero aquello no había sido una explicación, si no una señal planeada desde siempre con su familia en caso necesitaran enfrentarse a personas como la calaña de Big Boss. Lo que significaba en realidad aquel mensaje era "dile a nuestros hijos que preparen las armas, tendremos que salir a lucha". Pero lo que Charlie Swan no sabía, era que el rubio forastero había entendido perfectamente la indirecta, él mejor que nadie, sabía leer expresiones faciales. Experiencia adquirida por sus largos años de negocio.

—Un momento Swan —pidió Cullen con una leve sonrisa en el rostro— todos sabemos, Babcock, Texas entero sabe que el administrador aquí no eres tú, si no tu pequeña Isabella — dijo al señalar con la mano que portaba su sombrero a la aludida.

—No hable estupideces Cullen, ¿una mujer administradora? —rio irónicamente, sabía cómo hacerlo, pues desde el momento en que Isabella comenzara a llevar las cuentas, él tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos hombres, dispuestos a aprovecharse de la situación.

—¡No te rías en mi cara Swan! —levantó la voz al tiempo que se le acercaba peligrosamente, el fuego interno volvía a resurgir pidiendo muerte— a los otros infelices los podrás engañar, pero a mí no… ¡a mí no! —dijo girando su cuerpo hasta permanecer de frente a Isabella. Una vez más el fuego recluía al ver aquel par de ojos feroces, gritando un ¡Aléjate de mi familia! Carlisle comprobó que la hermosa mujer tenía más agallas que toda su familia entera.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Isabella al momento que su padre volvía a abrir la boca —acompáñeme a la habitación de las cuentas señor Cullen, entremos en un acuerdo favorable para ambos— el rubio hombre asintió con la cabeza para luego seguirle los pasos a la castaña, que liberaba un suave aroma frutal al pasar a su lado. Carlisle Cullen deseaba aquella mujer y buscaría la manera de obtenerla, directa o indirectamente.

Adentrándose en la habitación, una Swan y un Cullen, permanecieron allí por más de dos horas.

El tiempo corría y Charlie caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de su casa, Reneé le observaba angustiada. Su hija y el repugnante hombre habían entrado a la habitación de cuentas ya hacía más de dos horas. Lo más extraño era que no se les oía gritar, la matriarca no sabía si aquello era una buena o una mala señal. Fue en ese momento que decidió entrar e imponer su presencia como madre, a enfrentarse a aquel hombre aunque la vida le costase. Más fue en ese instante cuando Isabella abrió la puerta dándose de frente con René, que sin pensar en nada, abrazó a su hija. La joven Swan alejó suavemente a su madre para mirarle a los ojos y ofrecerle una delicada sonrisa sin dientes, su madre comprendió que aquella demostración de cariño había sido realizada en un momento para nada adecuado.

—Madre, padre —pronunció mirándole uno a uno a la vez que les llamara —el señor Cullen y yo hemos entrado en un acuerdo razonable— Isabella tragó en seco, porque sabía que de razonable aquel acuerdo no tenía ni una atisba.

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó al vanagloriarse el detestable hombre, una vez más había adquirido lo que deseaba— su joven hija es muy buena para hacer negocios, es comprensible que confíe en ella Swan —una vez más la falsa amabilidad escondía el tono de burla de su voz.

—Padre, el señor Cullen y sus hombres arrearán la mitad de nuestro ganado ahora mismo — Charlie comprendió que debía acompañar al mal encarado Big Boss hasta el campo y separar el ganado.

—Sígueme Cullen —serían las últimas palabras que el patriarca Swan gastaría con el maldito hombre.

_**1861, Babcock, Texas.**_

El invierno Tejano comenzaba a alejarse lentamente, las pasturas, los árboles, las flores, todo volvía a florecer dando señal que la primavera volvía. Isabella se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su comuna vertebral, sabía que Carlisle "Big Boss" Cullen estaba a punto de volver a su vida y estaba segura, que si no tomaba una providencia, sería para siempre.

Ese día en especial, en la casa Swan solamente se encontraban, Renée, John, Margot la criada de la familia y ella. Sus hermanos y su padre se encontraban una semana fuera de casa, habían viajado de negocios en tierras lejanas. La castaña había esperado por Carlisle Cullen toda aquella semana, porque sabía que él estaría esperando el momento correcto para ir por ella. Fue entonces que la joven mujer decidió formular un plan para que su familia no estuviera en casa para cuando Big Boss fuera por ella.

—Madre —llamó Isabella. Su madre se veía hermosa, Isabella se detuvo algunos segundos a observarle, guardaría para si el recuerdo de la última vez que vería a Renée. Esta se encontraba sentada en su silla mecedora cociendo algunas ropas de John, su rubio cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño muy apretado. Como toda esposa de hombre de dinero en Texas, llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos más hermosos, nada ostentoso, de un color azul y delicadamente decorado con festones.

—Dime pequeña —respondió con ese tono amable que Renée poseía. Esta simple respuesta hizo que Isabella sintiera un fuerte nudo formándose en su garganta y picazón en los ojos. Pero ella era una mujer fuerte. Sí, mentiría a su familia, lo haría para salvarles de un destino mortal. Aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar.

—Margot —carraspeó fuerte buscando su voz— Margot me ha dicho que nos falta harina, ¿podrías acompañarla al pueblo? Llévate a John de seguro les ayudará. Debo terminar algunos papeles de venta— sonrió falsamente, pues en realidad necesitaba llorar, gritar, correr de allí. Desaparecer por el mundo. Pero debía fingir, hacerle creer a todos que ella se encontraba bien.

— ¡Oh claro! Iré con Margot, quiero prepararles tartas de manzana a tus hermanos y a tu padre —sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, dejando ver el brillo intenso de sus claros ojos. Era normal verle así, feliz, llena de esperanza, una madre orgullosa, una esposa de honor. Isabella extrañaría a su madre, de eso no le quedaba duda —pero John debe quedarse, aunque es pequeño debe cuidar de su hermana— dijó alegremente. Isabella debería pensar otra forma de alejar a su hermano.

—Entiendo madre —respondió sonriendo nuevamente, fingir, debía fingir.

—Margot —llamó delicadamente a la robusta criada, que apareció con su vestido de faena y su delantal blanco. Una mujer de tez morena, una mulata criada dentro de la familia Swan desde muy pequeña. Había sido procreada por una negra y su patrón blanco, un verdadero escándalo, que fuera luego sofocado vendiendo la pequeña a la familia Swan. Esta a su vez crió a la niña al mismo tiempo que Charlie creciera; mientras el pequeño de la familia crecía aprendiendo sobre lectura, cuenta, ganado y dinero, Margot crecía en la "cénsala" de la casa aprendiendo a cocinar, limpiar y obedecer. Cuando Renée y Charlie contrajeron matrimonio la robusta, amable y servicial mulata había sido el regalo de bodas de la familia Swan. Renée que había sido criada en un hogar que repudiaba, a pesar de la época, la esclavitud, había estado en total desacuerdo de que Margot les sirviera como esclava. Esta fue una de las mayores discusiones que había tenido con su marido. Este había crecido bajo los preceptos de la esclavitud, siendo para él algo normal, común de todos los días. Más hombre enamorado de su esposa, trataba de comprender sus diferencias, un ser humano diferente a todos, por ello se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Así fue como el patriarca de la familia diera a Margot los "papeles de alforgía". A pesar de ser una mujer libre, Margot prefirió vivir trabajando para aquella familia, ayudando a la señora Swan, percibiendo algún dinero, sin necesitar otro hogar que el que le proporcionaban sus amados patrones— dile a Billy que prepare la carroza, iremos al pueblo —pidió René amablemente. Isabella se golpeaba mentalmente al darse cuenta que el viejo Billy se encontraba allí también.

— Madre, le pediré al viejo Billy que las acompañe. No deberían ir solas al pueblo —Renée asintió, también creía que era una buena idea.

Media hora más tarde su madre, Margot y el viejo Billy marchaban sobre la carroza hacia el pueblo. Isabella y John saludaban desde la baranda de la casa grande, mientras el pequeño de la familia pensaba como malgastaría su mañana sin la presencia de su madre ni de Margot para regañarle, Bella trataba de formular una forma en que el pequeño John permaneciera lejos de su hogar.

—Bella —llamó el pequeño rubio, ojos claros y flacucho— ¿Qué haremos para divertirnos? — preguntó emocionado.

John había sido un regalo caído del cielo. Cuando Renée hubo tenido a Isabella, el doctor Hundson que era el médico de la familia, le dijo que sería muy difícil que volviera a quedar embarazada y si así fuera, sería un verdadero milagro. Por esta razón, cuando Renée se dio cuenta de su último embarazo, diez años después de haber nacido su pequeña niña, rezó a todos los santos agradeciendo por darle otra oportunidad de ser madre. Pero para Isabella aquello significaba que tendría un amigo para jugar, alguien de quien cuidar, dejaría de ser la pequeña de la familia y eso le emocionaba demasiado. La pequeña castaña de la familia —la única, pues sus tres hermanos habían nacido tan idénticos entre sí, como de su madre— había asumido la maternidad al lado de su madre, ayudado a criar a John como si fuera no solo su hermano sino también su hijo. Esta conexión, visible a los ojos de todos y envidiada por sus hermanos mayores, hacía que Isabella y el pequeño J., como era llamado cariñosamente, tuvieran una forma de comunicarse única. Esto hacía posible que sintieran cuando uno u otro necesitaba de ayuda, o simplemente hablar sobre algo.

Isabella sonrió, como solo lo hacía para él, buscando las palabras para que su pequeño no notara su preocupación.

— Cariño, debo terminar unos papeles —él le observaba atentamente, nunca Bella le hubiera negado nada. Ella siempre haría tiempo para él. Pero John no era un niño caprichoso, trataría de comprender— ¿Qué te parece si mientras termino aquí vas hasta la casa de los Newton a jugar con Peter? —preguntó amablemente. Los Newton eran la familia vecina, familia que trabajaba con plantaciones de maíz y amigos de los Swan desde siempre. John observó algunos segundos más a su hermosa hermana, buscando algo, tratando de entender que ocurría con ella en ese día. Pero el lado infantil del pequeño le ganó y decidió acatar el pedido.

— Ajam… Iré por mi caballo —respondió alegremente al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo y caminaba hasta el establo.

La castaña entró con prisa a la casa grande, necesitaba estar preparada para la llegada de Cullen. Rápidamente buscó sus ropas de montar en el guardarropa y comenzó a vestirse. Trataba de mantener la calma, pero la ansiedad no estaba ayudando para nada, haciendo que sus pequeñas y delicadas manos temblaran al querer quitarse la gran cantidad de paños que llevaba puesta, tal y como mandaba la etiqueta de la época.

Momentos más tarde Isabella se encontraba pronta para lo que viniera, sin olvidar la hermosa Colt de oro y plata, regalo de su padre, enfundada en la canana de cuero sobre su cadera. Caminaba nerviosa por la casa, tratando de dejar todo en orden, cuentas, papeles y una carta explicando lo sucedido a su familia. Como orden del destino, al mismo tiempo que Isabella miraba a través de la ventana de la sala, a lo lejos, surgía desde el horizonte, un jinete. Pero no se trataba de cualquier jinete, ella sabía que aquel caballo pertenecía solamente a una persona: Carlisle "Big Boss" Cullen.

El rubio hombre galopaba en su preciado caballo, saboreando la victoria, muy pronto Isabella Swan estaría a su merced. Estaba tan confiado de ello, que había decidido emprender el viaje a solas, sin comparsas, seguro de que ella cumpliría su parte del acuerdo.

A las prisas Carlisle se acercaba más y más a la casa grande, dejando ver, para su sorpresa la delicada mujer que vestía ropas masculinas, su largo castaño cabello suelto caía sobre ambos hombros en suaves ondas, sobre la cabeza un sombrero que no dejaban ver sus brillantes ojos marrones. Pero lo que más asombrara a rubio hombre era el cinturón con una canana de cuero, el cual portaba un exquisito modelo de oro y plata de un revolver Colt.

Detuvo el caballo a pocos metros de la casa, saludando, sin palabras, al tocar la punta de su sombrero. Bajó del caballo sin perder de vista a la castaña mujer, que al igual que el año anterior le fulminaba poderosamente con la mirada. Más lo que Isabella no sabía, era que aquella expresión en su rostro, no causaba el efecto de miedo que deseaba producir, sino que para Carlisle Cullen, aquella mirada provocaba deseo en él, ganas, inmensas ganas de poseer a Isabella Swan sin importar nada.

— Buenos días señorita Swan

— Si usted dice que es bueno —respondió asqueada. Arrancando una extraña sonrisa torcida del rubio hombre.

— Sé por buenas lenguas que no se ha casado Isabella —Cullen estaba decidido a ir directo al punto. Sin rodeos, se la llevaría con él.

— Pues sí, no soy mujer fácil de llevar. ¿Está seguro usted que me quiere como esposa para su hijo? —retrucó Isabella intentando que el maldito hombre le liberara de su obligación.

— Si señora… ahora con más razón. Mi hijo mayor, Edward, es un desastre. Bien sé que necesita una mujer con carácter como usted señorita Swan —respondió seguro de lo que quería— Además… este era el trato Isabella, si no era desposada durante un año, vendría conmigo y sería la esposa de mi primogénito.

— ¿Pero está usted consciente que no tengo la culpa que su hijo sea un mujeriego y un apostador empedernido? —escupió con rabia las palabras, no quería marcharse, no deseaba esa vida. Más temía por su familia— ¿Quién le asegura que pueda cambiarlo?

— Usted me lo asegura señorita Swan —respondió para luego reír estruendosamente— no quiera desistir Isabella. No crea que porque he venido sin compañía no pueda hacer que su familia muera —las últimas palabras del rubio hombre hicieron que la castaña temblara de temor.

— Mantenga mi familia fuera de esto Cullen. Me marcho con usted —habló lo suficientemente alto para que el mal encarado hombre le oyera y retirara la mano de su arma. Ella estaba dispuesta a ser infeliz con tal de conservar la vida de los suyos.

— No es necesario que traiga nada con usted Isabella, en mi hogar no le hará falta nada — dijo al tiempo de señalar con su arma el cinto de cuero que portaba la Colt de la castaña.

— Entiendo… iré a dejarla en mi vieja habitación —el rubio hombre asintió con la cabeza permitiendo que la joven mujer ingresara a la casa familiar.

Isabella ingresó con prisa, con la impresión de que aquel lugar sería siempre su hogar, corrió hasta su cuarto para tomar una bolsa de tela dónde había colocado pertenencias personales, así como dinero y joyas especiales para ella. Ahora le sumaba su pistola Colt, no pensaba en dejarla, no sabía en qué momento le fuera necesario utilizarle.

Big Boss le esperaba impacientemente, debatiéndose entre aprovecharse de ella en aquel momento o esperar a encontrarse en casa. Pues no tenía ninguna duda, de que aunque fuera a ser esposa de su primogénito, con ella se divertiría sin que pudiera negarse a ello.

En el momento que Isabella apareció por la baranda el rubio hombre salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y sin aviso alguno tomó a la joven mujer del brazo para llevarla hacia los establos.

— ¡Suélteme Cullen, Suélteme! —Gritaba la castaña al tiempo que trataba de librarse del fuerte agarre de Big Boss — ¿Qué hace? ¿A dónde me lleva? — su corazón latía a mil por hora, y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, no por miedo, si no de rabia.

— ¡Cállate maldita perra! — gritó al tiempo en el que un golpe resonaba fuertemente en el suave rostro de Isabella. Carlisle se detuvo de golpe acercando su rostro al de la castaña — entiende que ahora eres de mi propiedad y hasta que no te cases con mi hijo me obedecerás en todo.

— ¡Esto no hacía parte del trato Cullen! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un hijo de perra! — gritaba furiosa por haberle creído y por colocarse en aquella situación. Big Boss rio como si estuviera escuchando una gran broma.

— Isabela, Isabella, Isabella… debes aprender en no confiar en las personas —mientras colocaba el caño de su pistola entre los senos de la joven mujer— principalmente en personas de mi calaña —y con fuerza besara a Isabella, beso que respondería dándole una mordida al labio inferior de Carlisle, haciendo que este gritara de dolor liberando por un instante el brazo de la joven castaña.

Isabella corrió en dirección de los establos, necesitaría un caballo para huir de allí lo antes posible, no permitiría que aquel asqueroso hombre le tocara. Entró al establo principal buscando su yegua ensillada para viaje, cuando la mano de Carlisle le alcanzaba tirándola sobre la alfalfa en el suelo. Mientras Isabella removía su cuerpo para poder zafarse del peso que ejercía Carlisle sobre ella, él tiraba de sus ropas para desnudarle, la castaña gritaba y lloraba, desesperada por auxilio. Más el rubio hombre permanecía concentrado, deseoso por poseerla allí mismo, sin más demoras. Tanto que no percibió cuando el pequeño J ingresaba al establo, apuntando hacia él su Remington, una escopeta más grande que el pequeño niño, pero que sabía utilizar mejor que nadie.

Cuando escuchó a su hermana gritar una vez más, sin vacilar, el pequeño John disparó hacia la cabeza de Big Boss, haciendo que éste callera muerto sobre el asustado cuerpo de Isabella.

El silencio volvió a reinar a su alrededor, la joven castaña creyó por algunos segundos, los que permaneciera de ojos cerrados, que todo aquello no se trataba más que de una terrible pesadilla. Pero cuando por fin tuvo el coraje de abrirlos, encontró un cadáver sobre ella y su pequeño hermano, un niño de tan solo diez años, portando una escopeta recién disparara.

— ¿Q…qué has hecho J? —su pequeño hermano había disparado a quema ropa a Big Boss, un hombre que era conocido por asesinar sin piedad. Isabella se encontraba en estado de shock, balbuceando palabras inentendibles. Sabía que los hijos de Cullen buscarían venganza, irían detrás de John y de toda la familia.

Sumergida en pensamiento apenas sintió cuando el pequeño rubio retiraba, forzosamente, el cuerpo inerte de Big Boss, para luego abrazarle con fuerza y comenzar a llorar. Isabella respondió a la necesidad de su pequeño, entendía que él había matado por primera vez en su corta vida, a un ser humano.

—John… —dijo tomando al pequeño de los hombros— ¡John escúchame! No puedes decirle a nadie que fuiste tú quien lo hiciste —el niño le miraba sin saber que decir.

—Pero Bella… —trató de hablar entre plantos.

—¡No! ¿¡Oíste!? ¡No se lo dirás a nadie! —gritó esperando que John respondiera. Así que el pequeño asintió con la cabeza, Isabella siguió hablando— Le dirás a todos que he sido yo ¡Yo! ¿Oíste? —el pequeño rubio asintió de nuevo con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

— Bella, te harán daño y será mi culpa —dijo entre hipos de dolor.

— ¡No John! No es tu culpa, grábatelo en la cabeza pequeño —dijo señalando con su índice sobre la frente del niño— la culpa ha sido mía por haberle creído a ese cretino. Ahora escúchame bien, tengo que marcharme, debo permanecer lejos de ustedes —John comenzó a llorar nuevamente negando con la cabeza— Sí J, debo irme para mantener a la familia viva, te dejaré en la casa de los Newton y esperarás a que llegue madre.

— ¡NO! ¡Bella no! —Gritó el pequeño aferrándose del torso de su hermana— ¡no me dejes!

— Pequeño mío, por favor, debo irme —dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su más querido hermano. Sentiría su falta, sufriría por ello, pero más sufriría verlo sin vida. Debía marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible— Vamos J, te dejaré en la casa Newton, deberás contarle lo sucedido. Que viste como el señor Cullen me atacaba, llamaste su atención y cuando fue a por ti le disparé por la espalda— J escuchaba atentamente —debes contarlo así, pues si no se darán cuenta de la verdad. ¿Me entiendes? —el pequeño rubio apenas fue capaz de asentir.

Isabella tomó lo necesario para sobrevivir, ropas, dinero y comida. La joven castaña montó en su yegua Luna, un espécimen hermoso de raza Buckskin, de color blanco con enormes manchas color crema, cola y crines de color blanco, con un mechón negro que le diferenciaba de todo caballo. A pesar de ser un caballo con extremidades cortas y huesudas, era un animal muy resistente, poseedor de gran fuerza y vitalidad; de cabeza recta, cuello delgado y de longitud media, grupa inclinada y fuerte. En fin, Isabella le había elegido por ser única, diferente, totalmente hermosa.

En aquel momento, se agradecía a si misma por haber elegido tan exquisito animal, pues esa yegua, sería su medio para huir tan lejos fuera posible.

Ambos Swan marcharon hacia el hogar de los Newton, cuando se encontraron tan solo a unos metros del lugar, Isabella descendió de su caballo esperando que el pequeño J también lo hiciera. Este sin hacerse esperar abrazó una vez más a su amada hermana, a la que le había salvado de ser violada, por la cual había asesinado y la cual había aceptado la culpa para que él viviera.

— Cuídate J, por favor hazle caso a madre —dijo con su voz suave y cariñosa, mientras dejaba que una lágrima callera desde su ojo izquierdo, limpiándola rápidamente para que el pequeño no le viera. Dándole un beso demorado sobre la cabeza, alejo a John de su cuerpo, debía huir antes que todo se diera por sabido.

— Bellaaa… —hipeando— no me dejes, no te marches. Diré la verdad, que me castiguen a mí —lloraba una vez más. Isabella colocó sus pequeñas manos, una a cada lado del rostro de J.

—Recuerda que me lo has prometido John, no lo puedes contar —él asintió mientras limpiaba su rostro humedecido —debes ser fuerte por mí, tengo que estar segura que lo serás. Saberlo me mantendrá con vida— dijo la castaña, buscando una forma que el niño se comprometiera a mantener la mentira.

—Lo prometo Bella, prometo que no diré la verdad —en ese momento John Swan dejaba de ser un pequeño niño para ser un pequeño hombre. Para él nada más sería igual, había matado un hombre y perdido a su amada hermana el mismo día. Cualquiera, sea la edad que se tenga, maduraría buscando la forma de sufrir menos, o recordar poco. El pequeño John dejaba de existir, quien permanecía allí, mientras Isabella marchaba lejos, era John el hijo menor de los Swan.

…

_**¡Hola a todos! Por aquí ando dejando esta historia, que como amante de los Western que soy, se me ocurrió creyendo que sería un OS. Pero como se darán cuenta terminará siendo un TS. **_

_**Disculpen si existen errores u horrores ortográficos, pero lo he subido sin betear por la ansiedad, luego que mi amada beta Vero solucione sus problemas de Internet haré el cambio. **_

_**Espero sus mensajes contándome lo que les ha parecido de lo que va de la historia. No se olviden que se trata de una historia ubicada en el viejo oeste, dónde la matanza a sangre fría era algo así como normal, y se cobraba con venganza. "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente".**_

_**Les recuerdo que si lo desean pueden hacer parte del grupo "Las locas historias de Karu Swan" lugar virtual dónde siempre estaré subiendo adelantos, videos, fotos, músicas, etc. De esta y de mis otras historias. Lo que necesitan es mandarme una solicitud de amistad a mi perfil Karu Swan y un mensaje avisando que quieren hacer parte del grupo y estará hecho.**_

_**Esta historia está dedicada en especial a Alejandra, quien dijo querer este, que en un comienzo sería OS, primero y no el otro. **_

_**Mil gracias a mis amadas: Kells, Mel, Des y Sandy.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**Consecuencias de una Venganza**

**PARTE 2 (Short fic)**

_**1861, Babcock, Texas. **_

Días después de la partida de Isabella, la familia Swan y el pueblo de Babcock, Texas seguía sumergido en dolor. No por la muerte del desagradable Carlisle Cullen, si no por la brusca partida de la querida castaña.

Lo ocurrido había sido conocido por todos, el mismo día en el que la joven Swan se marchara. La noticia corrió tan rápido como fuego en pólvora. Fue así que al tercer día ocurrido, la tragedia llegó a los oídos de los hermanos Cullen la muerte de su odiado padre.

_**1861 Austin, Texas.**_

El viento soplaba fuerte sobre la majestuosa casa Cullen, un gran edificio de dos plantas, que como todas las casas de adinerados Texanos, poseía enormes columnas blancas al frente. La puerta principal, así como sus magnánimas ventanas, eran de un blanco limpio. Pero las paredes de un color rojo ladrillo muy discreto. Un lugar que no se podía llamar de hogar, por lo menos era lo que creían ambos de los hermanos Cullen desde que falleciera Esme, la matriarca de la familia. Se habían pasado quince años desde su terrible muerte. Dejando un vacío espacial y sentimental. Muerte que Carlisle Cullen se negara a aceptar, causando en él cambios exorbitantes en su personalidad. Pasando de ser un hombre fuerte para los negocios, serio y respetuoso; para transformarse en un monstruo al cual todos comenzaron a llamar "Big Boss".

Más aquella tragedia familiar había quitado la personalidad dulce y cariñosa necesaria para criar a los pequeños Edward y Emmet. Quienes a falta de un padre amoroso, habían sido criados por la ama negra de la casa. Formando dos personas tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite.

Mientras Emmett, el menor de los hermanos Cullen, era el hombre más amable y trabajador de todo Austin, interesado por formar una familia y tener su propio rancho. Que había viajado muy lejos para estudiar, volviendo a su "hogar" siendo médico y separándolo totalmente de las actitudes erróneas de su padre. Edward el mayor, era tan despreciable como su padre, embustero, vicioso y mujeriego.

Más las diferencias no permanecían solamente en la personalidad, sino que también en la apariencia física. Emmett, era un individuo de gran altura, prácticamente dos metros, con músculos muy bien formados sobre sus brazos. Cabellos color castaño oscuro, ojos celestes como el cielo de Texas, poseedor de un par de labios carnosos, así como una nariz perfectamente combinada con su mentón marcado. Todo aquel que había conocido a la fallecida Esme no podía dejar de notar que el "pequeño" Emmett había heredado el color de cabellos, ojos y el gran corazón que le identificaba.

En cambio Edward, a pesar de ser el hermano mayor medía cinco centímetros menos que Emmett, portador de cabello color cobrizo haciendo juego con un par de pronunciados orbes color esmeralda. Mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, a la cual le acompañaba una boca con labios proporcionalmente finos y una nariz considerada recta, perfecta para su enmarcado rostro.

Diferentes pero nacidos para ser hermanos.

Aquella tarde, Emmett volvía como el doctor Cullen a su pueblo, orgullo de sí mismo por mantenerse alejado de los problemas causados por su detestable padre y su confundido hermano. Con él trajo a su amada Rosalie, una hermosa chica rubia, ojos claros y brillantes, cuerpo delineado y delicado. Emmett conoció a su Rose, como le decía, durante sus estudios en Europa, una Londinense particularmente diferente a toda mujer que el gran hombre había conocido. Fuerte, alegre y con un vocabulario, a pesar de provenir de una familia de la más alta sociedad, tan extenso como sucio. Para el menor de los Cullen un sueño de mujer, con la capacidad de defenderse sola y luchar por lo que deseara, algo que Emmett amaba sin medida.

Sin previo aviso el pequeño de los Cullen llegó a la casa grande, encontrándose con Antonia una de las criadas más vieja de la casa. Una delgada negra con una sonrisa cautivadora, que había visto crecer a los hermanos, y cansado de separar peleas. Por eso, en el momento que viera desde dentro de la casa a su pequeño Emmett bajar de la hermosa carrosa de lujo, salió corriendo a recibirle.

—¡Pequeño Emmett! —gritaba de emoción la alegre criada.

—¡Tonia! —respondió Emmett, girando rápidamente para ir a su encuentro. La vieja mujer, que parecía más pequeña aún de lo que era al lado de aquel hombre, estiraba sus brazos para colocar las manos sobre las rojizas mejillas de Emmett.

—Qué hermoso mi pequeño Emm, has crecido más desde que te has ido. Ahora un doctor. Mucha emoción para esta mama vieja —dijo lagrimeando de felicidad.

—¡Owww Tonia! —Dijo él, abrazándola con cuidado, besó la coronilla de la pequeña mujer y se alejó para verle al rostro— no te pongas sentimental desde ahora, porque tengo novedades para contarte y de seguro sí llorarás.

—¡Cuéntele a su mama! No haga misterios que el corazón es débil —dijo sonriendo.

—Mama Tonia… —dando varios pasos hacia atrás, se aproximó de la carroza, abriendo la puerta y colocando su mano dentro de ella para que su hermosa Rosalie se la tomara y bajara delicadamente por las escalerita del transporte— ella es Rosalie Hale, mi prometida — dando una enorme sonrisa. Mama Tonia llevó su mano derecha al pecho y comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

—¡Oh! Mi pequeño Emmett se casa —lloraba. Rose sonrió inmensamente, sabía que para su Emm la aprobación de mama Tonia era importante, aunque no fuera su madre, él le valoraba como tal.

—No llore Antonia —dijo la rubia mujer acercándose a mama Tonia— estaba tan nerviosa, pues para Emmett usted es muy importante. Y escuchándole hablar con mi prometido, sintiendo la forma cariñosa con usted le trata y le quiere, me doy cuenta porque.

—Estoy feliz que mi Emm esté _pa casoriarse_. Merece una buena mujer que le de amor y una familia —y con estas palabras, indirectamente mama Tonia bendecía aquel amor. Rose sonrió abiertamente, emocionada porque el día de su boda no demoraría en llegar. Amaba a Emmett con todo su ser, desde el primer día, hacía casi tres años, desde ese entonces ningún otro hombre le parecía tan hermoso, interesante, amable y compañero como era Emmett Cullen.

Desde la puerta del "hogar" Cullen, el primogénito observaba aquella situación, abrigando lo que siempre sentía en relación a su hermano pequeño: envidia. Este totalmente fútil sentimiento era producto de la falta de comunicación entre ellos, pues aunque mama Tonia les había obligado a disculparse y dar las gracias miles de veces en su infancia y adolescencia, no sabían lo que era tener una agradable conversación de hermanos. Era por ello, por no conocerse realmente, que Edward envidiaba a su hermano, porque era físicamente más grande, porque era el que se parecía a su fallecida madre, porque era el que había tenido las agallas de marcharse a formar su vida sin importar que su padre le odiara. El cobrizo hombre, aunque parecía ser un rebelde sin causa, temía con toda su alma ser odiado por su padre.

El hermano mayor caminó con desgano hasta aquellas tres personas reunidas, que expedían felicidad y regocijo. La envidia volvía a carcomerle por dentro, este sentimiento tan fuerte y capaz de destruir el alma humana con solo existir un atisbo, había comenzado a demolerle desde muy temprana edad y ahora tan solo carcomía parte por parte su ser, dejando a la vista un hombre lleno de defectos y desprovisto de amor. Superficialmente hermoso, nada más un arma mortal para engañar y lastimar a todo aquel que observaba desde afuera. Este escudo de belleza, había engañado a cada mujer que se hubiera aventurado a quererle y cada una de ellas había sufrido las consecuencias de querer amar a un ser sin alma.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa hermanito! —gritó irónicamente mientras se iba aproximando al pequeño grupo.

—Edward —respondió secamente Emmett.

—¿Cuántos años? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? —continuó destilando sarcasmo, no le importaba comenzar a discutir, podría decirse que sentía falta de ello.

—¡Cinco años Edward, he estado fuera de casa por cinco años! —respondió el hermano menor tratando de mantener la calma. Todos los presentes percibieran el malestar en su voz. Cuando Emmett se preparaba para volver a hablar, gritar en todo caso, sintió como la mano suave de su pequeña Rose le rodeaba el brazo derecho, pidiéndole cariñosamente que se tranquilizara.

—Y… traes compañía —habló Edward girando su cuerpo en dirección de la rubia mujer, pues no había pasado por alto el gesto cariñoso y amable de Rosalie hacia su hermano. Nuevamente sentía la envidia destrozando su ser, él no era capaz de tener un amor dulce y compasivo, no se lo permitía jamás, aunque lo deseara.

—Sí, perdona —aunque pareciera que el pedido de disculpa fuera dirigido hacia su hermano, en realidad, Emmett se lo decía a su amada Rose, que sonrió dulcemente al entender— ella es Rosalie Hale, mi prometida. Rose, él es Edward Cullen mi hermano mayor — la forma en la que Emmett presentó a Edward le sorprendió inmensamente, pues había sido tan educado y amable como nunca lo había sido con él. En realidad, nunca le había dado la oportunidad de serlo, siempre le maltrataba psicológicamente y recibía a cambio brutalidad y odio.

—Un gusto señorita —dijo casi inaudible— muy hermosa hermano —habló con sinceridad— ¡Felicitaciones! —como le fue posible, aunque la envidia seguía presente sonrió, porque aquella hermosa mujer merecía sus respetos.

—Gracias Edward —respondió Emmett con aire de sorpresa.

—Bueno, vamos _pa_ dentro que no falta mucho, casi está lista la cena —interrumpió mama Tonia, pues había percibido la extraña situación —Rosalie— dijo la negra vieja —me acompaña que le muestro su habitación— sonrió y la rubia mujer asintió siguiendo los pasos de Tonia.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron parados, por algunos segundos observándose uno al otro, para luego seguir detrás de su mama vieja. Más, como si alguien estuviera controlando los tiempos, dándole aquel momento para volver a reencontrarse, se vio entrar por el portón de las tierras Cullen, un jinete sobre su caballo, haciendo que este corriera a toda velocidad posible. Los hermanos, detuvieron su andar para girar sobre los talones y tratar de identificar a aquella persona que llegaba.

—¿Quién es?

— Es James, el peón que acompaña siempre a nuestro padre. ¿Qué hace solo él aquí? — respondió Edward.

El hermano mayor comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante, con la intención de apurar aquel encuentro. James se acercaba disminuyendo la velocidad de su caballo, hasta permanecer a tan solo dos metro del que sería ahora su jefe, desmontó rápidamente dirigiéndose en dirección de Edward.

James era un hombre fuerte, de aspecto desprolijo, ojos claros cabello rubio, con facciones marcadas por los años que llevaba trabajando, recorriendo tierras desiertas con el sol en el rostro. Rudo, luchador y un bandido más de los que había reclutado Carlisle Cullen para que le cubrieran la espalda. Pero aun así, aun siendo un comparsa maldito, un asesino a sangre fría, James temía por su vida, temía porque Edward Cullen era tan ruin como su propio padre.

—James ¿Mí padre?

—Está… —James detuvo su andar— ha sido asesinado. Lamento ser quien lo cuente —en realidad no lo lamentaba, lo gozaba, él a pesar de trabajar para Big Boss durante cinco largos años, le odiaba con todo su ser. Así como odiaba a su hijo, el cual le observaba seriamente, sin reacción aparente. Más por dentro Edward sentía una inexplicable confusión, no creía en lo que había escuchado, pero no dejaría que aquella confusión le evitara hacer lo que deseaba realizar hacía ya mucho tiempo. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la canana del revólver, pronto para dispararle una bala en medio de la frente al hombre que debía haber protegido a su padre. Pero en ese mismo instante Emmett lanzó una pregunta coherente e hizo que el hermano mayor se detuviera.

—Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ocurrió? —preguntó fríamente. Más por dentro su alma pedía agritos un lugar oscuro y solitario para poder desahogarse, llorar a escondidas. Él siempre había querido el amor de su padre, aunque fuera un maldito malnacido. Emmett, así como su hermano, envidiaba a su hermano mayor por poseer facciones que no le hicieran recordar, a su padre, a su esposa fallecida. Le envidiaba por tan fuerte como para quedarse en aquel lugar y sobrevivir a aquella vida de locos. Y en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, perdió toda la oportunidad de volver a ver a su padre, de ser aceptado, de ser amado. Lloraba internamente.

—El señor Cullen iba por la chica Swan, me pidió que me quedara en el pueblo —respondió comenzando a contar lo sucedido como si fuera un cuento ajeno a la realidad— le pregunté varias veces si estaba seguro, que ir solo era arriesgado. Pero se rió, pues dijo que la chica estaba sola, que no le pasaría nada —golpeó el pie contra la tierra, como gesto de nerviosismo. Observó unos segundos el polvo volando debido al fuerte viento— a las dos horas de su partida llegó la noticia al pueblo, la chica Swan había defendido a su pequeño hermano del señor Cullen y terminó asesinándole— permaneció en silencio esperando alguna otra pregunta. Emmett trataba de entender y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Dónde ha sido James? ¿Y por qué mi padre quería a esa tal Swan? —debía saber, él iría hasta allí para resolverlo, para que la justicia se cumpliera.

—¿Usted es el Cullen menor? —preguntó James antes de volver a responder, quería estar seguro a quien le estaba dando información. Emmett asintió con la cabeza —Bien… ha sido en Babcock, en el Rancho vacuno Swan y… realmente no estoy seguro para qué quería a la chica señor Cullen, aunque… — el rubio hombre tenía sus dudas.

—¡Habla James! —gritó Edward encabronado. Quería escuchar toda la información antes de asesinarle. No merecía estar vivo, él debía haber cuidado de su padre.

—Creo que buscaba una nueva esposa, ese era el comentario que se estaba esparramando por ahí —se removió incómodo al responder, pues las miradas de ambos hermanos no eran para nada confortantes. Pero Edward no le dio tiempo suficiente para notar que colocaba su mano sobre la Remington y la levantaba, disparando casi instantáneamente, tal como había pensado minutos atrás, dándole en medio de la frente.

—¡No! —Gritó Emmett al mismo tiempo que la bala impactaba sobre James— ¿Qué has hecho hermano? —dijo al momento que caminaba rápidamente hasta el cuerpo, más no mejoraría nada, sus servicios médicos no serían útiles con aquel hombre muerto.

—Lo que debía ser hecho, comienzo a vengar la muerte de mi padre —respondió con la voz rasposa, sentía un inmenso dolor, una pérdida más en su vida. Más de aquella podía vengarse, tenía un objetivo —James debió cuidarle la espalda a nuestro padre y a pagado por no hacerlo. La próxima será la estúpida mujer que le ha asesinado— sin más demoras giró su cuerpo en dirección de la casa, mientras lo hacía gritaba a uno de los peones que había salido a ver de qué se trataba aquel tiro— prepárame la montura para viaje, saldré de inmediato —el hombre asintió y volvió en dirección del establo tan rápido como salió.

Emmett permaneció arrodillado a lado de aquel cuerpo inerte, no porque fuera a sentir su falta, pues no le había conocido hasta aquel momento, si no que aquel cuerpo representaba el de su padre, sirviéndole de alguna forma para despedirse en silencio. Hasta el momento en que sintió una suave y pequeña mano sobre su hombro, sabía que era ella, su Rose, que le traía de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba en su país, en su ciudad, su padre estaba muerto pero aquel cuerpo no era el suyo. Suavemente se había puesto de pie, ella le observaba con miedo, nunca había presenciado la ejecución de un hombre, Emmett comprendía a su prometida, pues él mismo había presenciado escenas como aquella tantas veces en su vida adolescente, y en cada una de ellas había temido.

—Debo… debo ir con Edward —habló suavemente y ella asintió, sabía que no podía persuadirle. Sabía que aquello era algo que debía hacer, evitar que su hermano se convirtiera en su padre. Recordaba cada conversación que habían tenido sobre aquel tema, sobre como Edward buscaba miles de formas para parecerse a Carlisle, para que le aceptara, le amara. Emmett debía acompañarle y evitar que asesinara a la pobre chica, que Rose estaba segura era la víctima —prometo volver lo antes posible.

—Cuídate, no soportaría perderte —una lágrima corrió por su rostro, Emmett limpió suavemente el rostro de su amada para luego besarle con ansias.

Al cabo de una hora, los hermanos Cullen partían a caballo, llevando puestas prendas de viaje incluyendo sus sombreros, provisiones y armas. Emmett dejaba para atrás a su hermosa prometida, Edward partía sin sentir nostalgia, tan solo con una sola idea en la cabeza, venganza.

…

Dos días más tarde los hermanos Cullen entraban a caballo al pueblo de Babcock, siendo objetivo de miradas indiscretas, haciendo que su llegada fuera avisada al Alguacil del pueblo.

Jasper Whitlock un hombre amable pero de agallas, el alguacil de la ciudad hacía casi tres años, un hombre de dueño de una penetrante mirada y sonrisa sin igual, aunque su altura no rebasaba el metro setenta, sabía utilizar un arma como nadie en todo el estado. Esta fama había sido expandida por todo Texas haciendo que todo hombre de mala calaña fuera hasta él para comprobarlo. Jasper no había perdido ninguno de los duelos a los que había sido llamado.

Cuando el joven Tony había corrido hacia él, avisando quienes se presentaban al pueblo, pudo sentir como la piel se le ponía igual que a la de gallina. El joven alguacil sabía, al igual que todo el resto del pueblo, que estos hombres aparecerían tarde o temprano.

El par de espuelas sonaban ruidosamente al caminar, el alguacil Whitlock apuró el paso para presentarse frente a los forasteros, debía descubrir cuál era su misión allí. Aunque tuvieras sus ideas y conjeturas, debía asegurarse y tratar de ayudar a la señorita Swan.

—Buenas tardes señores — dijo amablemente el alguacil, recibiendo a cambio el típico saludo con la punta de los sombreros— ¿Qué les trae por mi ciudad?

Los hermanos se miraron casi que instantáneamente. En la mirada de Edward su hermano pudo percibir que éste sabía que no podía revelar la verdadera razón de su presencia allí, el deseaba venganza a sangre fría. Más Emmett quería justicia, llevar a la chica Swan presa, para que fuera juzgada como corresponde y ahorcada por su crimen.

—Verá… ¿Alguacil? —preguntó esperando un nombre.

—Wihtlock —Jasper colocó las manos sobre la cintura y arrugó la frente esperando una respuesta.

—Verá alguacil Wihtlock, mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y el de ahí es mi hermano Edward — Jasper miraba al hermano mayor y luego al menor nuevamente— queremos saber dónde ha sido sepultado nuestro padre y que está haciendo la ley —levantando una ceja en dirección de Jasper —con relación a lo ocurrido.

—Mmm hmm, entiendo señor Cullen… —respondió al tiempo en el que llevaba su mano hacia su barbilla y la acariciara, este era un tic nervioso adquirido durante sus años como alguacil — la supuesta asesina, la señorita Swan, ha huido del pueblo antes de saberse de los hechos, además, lo que sabemos hasta ahora y todo concuerda que así fue, es que actuó en defensa propia y de su hermano pequeño. Debido a que el fallecido —la mirada de Edward se intensificó automáticamente, sentía el odio brotando dentro de sí, así como crecía la necesidad de tomar su revólver y disparar al, que él creía, era un mediocre alguacil— pues, Cullen padre trató de abusar de la chica y golpear al pequeño John por querer defenderla.

—¿Está usted seguro de ello alguacil? —aunque sabía que su padre no era de fiarse, le costaba creer lo que escuchaba. Más lo que le dejaba más nervioso era la forma en la que su hermano no escuchaba nada de lo que era dicho, en su mirada se podía ver el odio pululando en su ser. No entendía como podía odiar a la asesina, no tenía dudas, de que si era verdad lo sucedido, ella tenía las razones para hacerlo. Comenzaba a sentir vergüenza de su padre y temor por su hermano mayor.

—El único testigo es el pequeño. Pero me inclino con seguridad de que no es para nada una mentira, desde lo ocurrido el niño no ha vuelto a ser el mismo— Jasper sabía que si John hubiera mentido, no estaría sumergido en la tristeza como se encontraba desde la partida de su hermana.

Emmett permaneció en silencio, tratando de ordenar su s ideas antes de volver a hablar.

—Si nos permite, seguiremos camino hasta el rancho Swan. Le doy nuestra palabra que solamente queremos investigar lo sucedido —más Edward no pensaba en otra cosa que en venganza y muerte.

Jasper temía al enfrentamiento de ambas familias, pero no podía negarles el paso, aún no había hecho nada malo, solamente habían llegado al pueblo, nada más y él pedía que así se quedara todo.

—Bien… —Jasper levantó la mirada encontrándose con la luz solar en su rostro, haciendo que levantara su mano para atajarle— si vienen en son de paz… —bajó la mano para utilizarla como guía, señalando la dirección— encontrarán el cementerio a la derecha saliendo del pueblo, encontrarán a su fallecido padre enterrado allí.

Ambos asintieron para continuar lentamente el camino hacia el rancho Swan.

El alguacil al contrario, giró rápidamente su cuerpo volviendo a la jefatura para luego gritar.

—¡Tony, ven aquí! —el robusto joven apuró el paso para acercarse al alguacil.

—¿Señor?

—Ensilla los caballos, estos hombres no me inspiran confianza. No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto —Tony asintió comprendiendo completamente a Jasper— ensilla los caballos para viaje —ordenó mientras masticaba tabaco, una costumbre adquirida por los nervios que conllevaban ser el alguacil de Babcock. Temía en demasía, no solo por Isabella si no por toda la familia Swan, no creía en toda exactitud que aquellos forasteros quisieran nada más que investigar, principalmente el cobrizo.

…

Mientras los caballos condujeran a los hermanos Cullen fuera del pueblo para tomar el camino al rancho Swan, Emmett tuvo coraje de hablar.

—Edward. ¿Has oído lo que dijo el alguacil? —su voz sonaba estrangulada, la decepción que sentía era tan dolorosa, sabía que su padre era un maldito pero escuchar a otra persona decírselo en la cara, confirmando todas las dudas, las que se habían formado desde su adolescencia no era nada fácil. La distancia en la que comenzó a ejercer el hermano mayor entre ellos le hiciera volver a sí— ¡Edward! —el cobrizo galopaba lejos.

Edward sentía el odio guiándole, sus oídos no captaban ruido externo alguno, pues un persistente sonido ensordecía su mente, eran los latidos de su corazón que golpeaba tan fuerte como los cascos de su caballo sobre el suelo.

—¡Edward! —Gritaba Emmett nuevamente a la vez que golpeaba sus espuelas contra su caballo, haciendo que este galopara hasta llegar a un lado del hermano mayor que no disminuía la velocidad— ¡Detente Edward! ¡No lo puedes hacer! —Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que su garganta comenzaba a doler, una mezcla del aire seco y la falta del agua— ¡Edward Cullen, por nuestra madre, detente ya! —esta última exclamación hizo que el cobrizo detuviera su caballo haciendo que este rechinara por la fuerza que debió ejercer.

—¡NO COLOQUES A NUESTRA MADRE EN ESTO EMMETT! —respondió con una mirada de odio en él, señalándole con el dedo índice— ¡¿Escuchaste?! —Emmett asintió apretando sus labios con fuerza— ¿Qué quiere el señor doctor? —dijo con repudio.

—Quiero que escuches Edward. ¡La chica Swan asesinó a nuestro padre pero él se lo buscó y muero de vergüenza de llevar este apellido! —el hermano mayor sabía que su padre no era ningún santo, pero para él, ninguna persona tenía derecho de asesinarle. Muy en el fondo sentía pena por la chica y el pequeño John, pero el odio era más fuerte y necesitaba vengarse de alguien, fuera como fuera.

—Seee lo sé, siempre sentiste vergüenza de nuestra familia. No me extraña ahora —escupió una bola de tabaco que llevaba en la boca limpiándose la boca con el brazo.

—No hermano, nunca tuve vergüenza de la familia, no hasta hoy… —suspiró con fuerza buscando una forma de convencerle al cobrizo de desistir— Cuando me marché lo hice porque temía terminar siendo como nuestro padre, solamente por complacerle. ¿O crees que no sabía de su odio por mí por parecerme con nuestra madre? —Edward bajó la cabeza en silencio, era una horrible verdad, su padre estaba totalmente loco y él comenzaba a parecérsele— hagamos un trato.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —respondió resignado.

—Llegaremos al rancho Swan sin decir quiénes somos, diremos que somos los hermanos Masen e investigamos la muerte del señor Cullen. Quiero hablar con el pequeño John, sé que le puedo sacar toda la verdad— Edward le observaba con respeto, sin dudas Emmett tenía razón. Si llegaban al rancho dando sus verdaderos nombres, serían asesinados o en mejor de los casos los echarían sin información.

—Bien… acepto con una condición —Emmett asintió esperando— iremos detrás de la Swan, no asesinaré a nadie de la familia pero ella debe morir —habló con rabia en su voz. El hermano menor soltó aire con fuera pasando su mano por la cara, no sabía qué hacer con su hermano.

—Iremos tras ella pero para llevarla ante la justicia —Edward colocó los ojos en blanco y asintió, más no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

—Mmmm hmmm… ¡Vamos! —ambos hermanos apretaron las espuelas contra sus caballos y galoparon hacia el rancho Swan con prisa.

…

Dentro del hogar Swan el aire se sentía denso, cansado y triste. Pero ninguno de los integrantes pronunciaba una palabra sobre lo sucedido con la única hija de la familia.

Charlie forzosamente revisaba las cuentas, las ventas y los pedidos de ganado; el recuerdo y la preocupación por su joven hija le hacían doler el pecho con solo observar su delicada letra sobre los simples libros de cuenta. Más alguien debía hacerlo, la rutina, la responsabilidad se lo exigía, mientras internamente oraba por su pequeña Bells, porque estuviera bien y que volviera a casa.

El silencio que se había apoderado de la casa hizo resonar el ruido que causaban los cascos de caballo sobre la tierra seca. El patriarca reaccionó al aviso natural, tomó su sombrero para caminar con prisa hacia la entrada de la casa. En el camino al cruzarse con su esposa, éste le habló.

—Renée ve hasta el establo y llama a los chicos, que tomen sus armas —la nerviosa mujer asintió, preocupada caminó a grandes pasos hasta fuera de su hogar, ella también temía que los Cullen fueran tras ellos por venganza, más no lo decía en voz alta, eso solo empeoraría las cosas— ¡Renée! —llamó antes que la hermosa rubia mujer saliera por la puerta. La matriarca detuvo su andar sobre la puerta y giró su rostro con arrugas de preocupación marcadas— quédate en el establo con un caballo ensillado, si escuchas… —no fue capaz de pronunciarlo solamente tragó seco, pero quería decirle "si escuchas disparos"— tú y John montan los malditos caballos y desaparecen, busquen a Bella— Renée tomó una larga bocanada de aire, quería discutir, gritar, estar en desacuerdo; pero su esposo tenía razón. Nada más asintió y salió por la puerta.

El sudoroso patriarca colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, tomó aire y salió parándose con la mano sobre la canana. Si venían por venganza él no dejaría de luchar por su familia, aunque muriera en el proceso.

Concentrado en los jinetes que a cada instante se acercaban más y más, no había sentido la presencia de sus dos hijos mayores, haciendo que su estómago se estrujara al pensar que con tan solo veinticinco y veintidós años estaban condenados a muerte. Por culpa de un hombre, un maldito hombre que no se conformara con recibir un no como respuesta. La sangre le hirvió al pensar en Carlisle Cullen, había evitado pensar en ello para estar tranquilo, por su familia y por el mismo, más en aquel momento, creyendo que moriría, prefería pensar porque lo hacía. Por el honor de su pequeña, porque aquel detestable e inmundo hombre quisiera aprovecharse de ella, porque había osado en maltratar a su pequeño John, incitando a su hija a defenderse. Moriría, pero moriría luchando por ellos, por todos, por él.

Edward y Emmett bajaron la velocidad del galope hasta detenerse frente a la casa. Haciendo que Charlie hablara primero.

—Buenas tardes señores ¿Quién son ustedes? ¿Qué los trae por el rancho Swan? —habló sin retirar la mano de la canana que colgaba de su cinto.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Emmett amablemente— ¿Es usted Charlie Swan? —el aludido respondió asintiendo con la cabeza sin modificar su postura— Señor Swan, somos Edmund y Emerson Masen, somos investigadores —el patriarca soltó un poco la tensión más observaba con duda a los dos forasteros.

—¿Investigadores? —Emmett asintió —¿Enviados por quién?

—Verá señor Swan, fuimos contratados por la familia Cullen —Charlie volvía a su posición inicial, mano sobre el revólver— por favor, no es necesaria el arma, venimos nada más a saber cómo sucedieron los hechos —explicó Emmett evitando que las cosas se pusieran aún más tensas.

—¿Me dice usted que no quiere lastimar a mi familia señor Masen? —El menor de los Cullen asintió en silencio.

—¿Nos permite descender de nuestros caballos? —Fue la vez de Charlie de asentir con la cabeza— Si me permite —dijo al desmontar— ¿Podría hablar con el testigo? Con el pequeño.

—¿Con John? —preguntó Rosco que trataba de creerse la mentira de que aquellos forasteros eran Masen y no Cullen, algo no le gustaba.

—Sí, él es el único testigo ¿Verdad? —los tres Swan asintieron desconfiados, aún temían por sus vidas más querían creer que aquellos hombres nada más querían saber la verdad.

—Revisaré su habitación —Edward habló por primera vez desde la llegada, creía que dentro del cuarto de la chica Swan podría encontrar alguna pista de hacia dónde se dirigía— ¿Me lo permiten? —Charlie Junior decidió actuar.

—Sígame señor Masen, le muestro el lugar —para luego adentrarse a la casa con Edward a sus espaldas. Emmett observaba aquella situación con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si su hermano planeaba lastimar a alguien o tan solo fingía. Decidió creer que todo estaría bien.

Charlie le mostraba el camino del establo a Emmett, encontrándose con Renée y John expectantes sobre lo que ocurría en la casa. El patriarca explicaba tranquilamente lo ocurrido y quienes eran los forasteros, para luego retirarse y dejar al pequeño John con el señor Masen. Más Charlie no se sentía conforme en dejarlos a solas, fue así que le pidió a su esposa que preparara café como disculpas para permanecer en la casa, mientras el permanecería escondido escuchando lo que aquel hombre tenía para hablar con su hijo pequeño.

—John… me imagino que es muy difícil para ti hablar de lo ocurrido pero mi hermano y yo vinimos hasta aquí para investigar si Isabella, tu hermana tiene la culpa o si el culpable es el fallecido señor Cullen —John escuchaba atento sin decir una palabra— Porque si la señorita Isabella es culpable, tendremos que llevarla ante la justicia ¿Me comprendes? —el pequeño niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, él era el culpable, no su hermana. Era él quien debía ser llevado ante la justicia, sentía un embrollo de sensaciones en el estómago. Una inmensa necesidad de salir corriendo, de encontrar a su hermana y traerla de vuelta. Emmett percibió la confusión en el arrugado rostro del niño, dándose cuenta que podía sacar del cualquier información que necesitara— ¿Estás bien John? —el pequeño comenzara a llorar.

—¡Es mi culpa señor Masen, es mi culpa! —Dijo hipeando— ¡Bella no asesino al señor Cullen, fui yo! —Colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre el rostro consternado por la situación— Ella me hizo prometer que no lo diría, quería protegerme… ¡No quiero morir! ¡Los Cullen me matarán! — lloraba desconsoladamente y Emmett no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni que decir. ¿Cómo se lo diría a su hermano? ¿Cómo le diría que el asesino era un pequeño de diez años?

—Pero… ¿Có-cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué lo hiciste John? —su idea de justicia se veía reformulada, no podía ni siquiera pensar en colocar a un pequeño como John delante de la justicia, sería condenado a ahorcamiento.

—Ella… el Cullen le estaba tocando, obligándola… —dijó con rabia y dolor a la vez— esa parte de la historia es verdad —sus ojos parecían perdidos en aquel triste recuerdo— Tomé mi escopeta, la que padre me regaló y le mateee —volvió a llorar.

Emmett abrazó al pequeño John, entendiendo que aquella situación no era más que la triste consecuencia de un hombre sin escrúpulos: su padre. Su propio padre. Lo que ambos no sabían era que Charlie escuchó toda la confesión de su hijo y lloraba como él, escondido detrás de unos montículos de paja.

…

Edward había sido llevado hasta la habitación de la joven Swan, Charlie Junior le dejó frente a la puerta para luego retirarse. Entrar a aquel lugar traería aún más dolor, sentía falta de su hermana, sentía la necesidad de verle y abrazarle. Suspiró fuertemente antes de hablar para liberar todo el dolor que le agobiaba.

—Aquí es señor Masen, es la habitación de Isabella —retirándose y dejando al forastero a solas.

El cobrizo hombre colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, odiando que una simple mujer hubiera asesinado a su padre, odiando estar allí, dentro de su casa y ahora entrando a su habitación. Cuando por fin decidió abrir la puerta, al dar el primer paso al interior, un dulce aroma frutal, como si alguien hubiera estado allí segundos antes, se apoderó de él. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara misteriosamente. Permaneció parado sin poder moverse por algunos segundos e inconscientemente mantenía los ojos cerrados, como queriendo disfrutar del dulce aroma.

Pudiendo reaccionar, cerró la puerta para no le vieran allí. Una extraña sequedad bucal le hacía salivar, buscando mojar sus labios. Abrió y cerró los ojos buscando una forma de alejar de su mente pensamientos insanos; se imaginaba a una hermosa mujer, de cuerpo escultural pero sin rostro, más poseedora de aquel excitante aroma.

Inconscientemente colocó la mano derecha sobre su miembro erecto, trataba forzosamente reaccionar, pero sus instintos eran más fuertes, la necesidad por sexo que le causaba aquel perfume le hacía creer que estaba loco. Pero ya había comenzado a frotarse el pene, deseoso por poder colocarlo dentro de la dueña de aquella fragancia. Cuanto más respiraba el aire que le rodeaba, más fuerte apretaba su miembro buscando una pronta satisfacción.

Liberó incontrolables gemidos roncos, más a la vez intentaba detenerse. Sin más fuerza para hacerlo, colocó su mano por dentro de los pantalones y tomó fuertemente su pene, arriba y abajo, movía la piel que le cubría buscando llegar a su máxima excitación. Más, más y más, hasta que un fuerte orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo haciendo que callera de rodillas sobre el suelo del lugar.

Respirando con fuerza trató de volver a la normalidad, buscando un punto fijo que le hiciera reaccionar. Se encontraba en Babcock, en el rancho Swan y en la habitación de Isabella, la asesina de su padre. Colocándose de pie, buscó con prisa alguna prenda con la que pudiera limpiarse. En medio de su búsqueda decidió tomar una chalina que la joven mujer había dejado sobre el respaldar de la cama, más le fue imposible utilizarlo para lo que pretendía, pues en el momento de tomarlo descubriera que el culpable por el aroma dentro de la habitación, era aquel pedazo de paño que allí permanecía. Instintivamente guardó la chalina dentro de su bandolera, limpiándose con su propio pañuelo.

Para su propia salud mental giró sobre sus talones marchándose lo más rápido posible de allí.

Ambos hermanos se marcharon sin prisa lejos de aquel rancho, uno pensando cómo solucionar aquella situación, dónde un pequeño podría ser perjudicado y el otro pensando porque había reaccionado de aquella estúpida manera.

Los hermanos Cullen llevaban consigo dudas y sentimientos encontrados, miedos e inseguridades; más de lo que estaban seguros era de que querían encontrar a la tan aclamada Isabella Swan, saber porque era tan querida por todos, porque Edward, señor de hielo, se había excitado solamente con aspirar aquel delicioso perfume, porque la deseaba y la odiaba a la vez. Para él, ella era parte de un rompecabezas, un misterio a develar.

…

_**¡HOLA! Aquí vengo ansiosamente a dejar la parte dos de esta historia, sin betear porque mi amada beta aún se está poniendo al día por sus problemas técnicos pasados. Entonces para no hacerlas esperar más la subí así y luego la cambio.**_

_**Como pueden notar (pues no tiene final aún) ya NO será un OS, ni un TS, sino un mini fic, jajajajajajaja... Esto se debe a la simple razón, que la historia es demasiado atractiva para mí para escribirla de forma tan corta, como dice mi adorable e inteligente amiga Ale, "los personajes me hablan". Pues sí, quien me conoce sabe, mi cabeza es algo… ¿Rara? Jajajajaja…**_

_**En esta parte nos encontramos con las diferencias de los hermanos Cullen, con su reacción a la muerte de su padre. La personalidad podrida de Edward contrarrestando con la de Emmett. Ya saben que este está comprometido con Rosalie y que Edward es un maldito y un pervertido!**_

_**Seguiré escribiendo esta historia y trataré de subir la tercer parte el fin de semana (trataré porque debo viajar el viernes por mis estudios) Eeeeeeeeeeen fin, espero les guste y quiero saber que les parece.**_

_**No olviden que pueden hacer parte del grupo en Facebook "Las locas historias de Karu Swan", con solo mandarme un solicitud de amistad a mi perfil Karu Swan y un mje privado avisando que quieren hacer parte del grupo, estará hecho!**_

_**Esta historia está dedicada a mi amada Ale, ya tu sabes! Jajajajaajaj**_

_**Mil millones de gracias a mis maravillosas mujeres: Ale, Des, Mel, Kells y Sandy.**_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Karu**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

_**Hola chicas! **_

_**Paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo, si betear, como habrán visto. Luego cuando sea corregido lo cambio. Esto lo hago para no demorar aún más la actualización del capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**_

**Consecuencias de una Venganza**

**PARTE 3**

_**1861, Alguna parte del desierto tejano. **_

Desierto. Colores tenues. Matices marrones, verdes y anaranjados.

Calor. El fuerte sol golpea imperiosamente la suave y blanca piel de Isabella Swan. La joven mujer llevaba el sombrero pegado sobre la frente, un intento fallido de cubrir sus marrones ojos, ojos que permanecían entrecerrados, molestos por el animoso reflejo del sol sobre la espesa y caliente arena tejana.

Una mujer perdida, literalmente perdida. Repleta de tristeza, melancolía, que sentía falta de su hogar. Desde su partida, era una mujer buscada, ya nada era como antes. Aquella Bella bondadosa, simpática y querida por todos no existía, en aquel momento de su vida era capaz de todo para sobrevivir. No temía a la vergüenza, no tenía miedos, ahora su alma estaba corrompida.

Cansada, con hambre y calor, Isabella había sido llevada por su caballo, había perdido el control de su yegua Luna al desmayarse kilómetros atrás. Inconscientemente guiada despertara en el medio de la nada, tratando de entender como había llegado hasta allí.

Aquel desolado lugar le hiciera revivir, como tantas veces lo había hecho, el momento en que viera ser asesinado al maldito Big Boss; así como recordaba con dolor el rostro desfigurado, por las lágrimas, de su pequeño hermano. Nerviosa por el recuerdo y por sentirse aún más perdida que antes, llevó, inconscientemente, la mano a su cantimplora buscando saciar su sed, más al empinar el recipiente hacia su boca, el vacío del soporte le decía a gritos "estás muerta".

La castaña mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, su reacción no era más que acertada, pues se encontraba en medio de la nada desértica y sin una gota de agua. Cualquier tejano sabría que permanecer allí, en aquellas condiciones, era la muerte segura.

Sabía que no podía apurar a su yegua, el pobre animal también estaba débil, necesitaba agua y alimento como lo necesitara ella misma. Por horas y con el sol golpeándoles fuerte, siguieron camino, buscando con esperanza un lugar a donde pudieran recuperarse, donde pudieran comer y beber mucha agua.

El atardecer comenzaba a formarse en el horizonte arenoso, una mezcla de tonos rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos se fusionaban al momento que le sol golpeaba imaginariamente la superficie terrestre. Isabella observaba aquel momento, guardándolo como recuerdo de su último atardecer, pues el hambre le aporreaba fuerte el estómago, su cuerpo deshidratado flaqueaba sobre el animal que le guiara, pidiendo al igual que ella, un momento para descansar. La joven castaña descendió del caballo, tratando de no caer de bruces sobre la tierra, tomó su paquete de viaje, sacando de él una cama portátil, hecha de paños viejos. Colocándola sobre el suelo arenoso.

Así que recostara la cabeza sobre su cama, los párpados cubrieron rápidamente los cansados ojos marrones, agotada dormía para soñar una y otra vez con agua y alimentos, con su hogar y su familia, con volver el tiempo atrás.

La mañana llegó tan rápido como se fuera la noche, los fuertes rayos solares comenzaban a golpear con fuerza el cuarteado rostro de Isabella, que a su vez abriera los ojos suavemente intentando que la luz no le incomodara demasiado. Colocando su mano a unos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo sombra, observó que a lo lejos, tal vez, a un kilómetro de distancia se avistaba la entrada de un pueblo. La joven mujer sonrió, a la vez que se golpeaba mentalmente, por no haber avistado el lugar anteriormente, pudiendo pasar una mejor noche. Sonrió con ganas, se salvaría y salvaría a su hermosa yegua, de eso estaba segura.

Juntó las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban, buscando dinero o algo de oro que aún le perteneciera, más ya no le quedaba nada, había gastado el poco dinero que llevaba consigo y cambiado las últimas pepitas de oro que poseía por alimento.

Luego de ensillar a su yegua, montó con prisa, sobre ella apretó dócilmente las espuelas contra el estómago del animal, haciendo que este avanzara y se dejara guiar. Trotando en un comienzo, luego corriendo, acelerando la llegada al pueblo de Wichita Falls.

A pocos metros de la entrada, Bella tirara de las riendas para que Luna se detuviera, haciendo que el polvo que venía siguiéndole le sobrepasara, dejando rastros amarillentos sobre su ropa sucia. Adentrase despacio a la ciudad, intentando idear una forma de conseguir comida. El simple pensamiento hiciera que su estómago comenzara a reclamar, no estaba segura, pero debía estar sin comer ni beber agua a más de cuarenta y ocho horas. El desierto era capaz de hacer perder la noción del tiempo, una armadilla mortal.

Sabía que no sería bien recibida en el pueblo, normalmente los pueblerinos se esconden de los forasteros y en aquel momento Isabella vestía como un verdadero hombre. Un pensamiento vacilante cruzó por su cabeza, sacudiéndola instantáneamente para alejarle de ella, más la idea volviera a surgir. "Debo robar" pensó, no le quedaba más opción, temía revelarse como mujer, podría ayudarle como llevarle a la muerte por cualquier hombre del lugar. "No hay otra opción, debo robar" volvió a pensar.

Rápidamente, buscó con la mirada la tienda de provisiones, encontrándola sin ninguna dificultad, era un pueblo pequeño. Colocándose su pañuelo sobre la nariz y la boca, llevó las puntas de este hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza para darle un fuerte nudo. Tomó una enérgica bocanada de aire, golpeó las espuelas contra su caballo, haciendo que este corriera con fuerza hasta llegar frente a la tienda. Desmontó su yegua con prisa, para luego atarle sin cuidado en el lugar más cercano al lugar que robaría. Cerró los ojos, como pidiendo disculpas por lo que iría a hacer, desfundó el arma y sin pensarlo más entró puerta a dentro gritando:

— ¡Manos arriba, esto es un asalto! — aunque la voz fuera elevada, podía sentirse la vacilación en lo que decía. Todas las personas allí presentes le miraron extrañados con las manos erguidas. Isabella vio aquella reacción, sintiendo algo similar a orgullo, pues había conseguido que se rindieran sin reclamar o negarse.

Creyendo tener todo bajo control, sintió como el frio caño de un revólver le era depositado sobre el lado derecho de la sien.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó una voz cantarina, dueña del arma que amenazaba a Isabella, que para su sorpresa era una voz femenina. La castaña intentó inconscientemente girar el rostro, para verificar si en realidad se trataba de una mujer, más el arma fuera apretada con fuerza para que el movimiento no ocurriera — ¡Responde! — Isabella tragó seco y respondió vacilante y con miedo.

— Es-t-t-t- oy con hambre, no he comido en días, no tengo agua ni dinero — nuevamente trató de girar la cabeza y fue detenida otra vez — ¡Disculpe alguacil! — exclamara con sinceridad, más aquella mujer comenzaba a reír con fuerza, haciendo que los presentes se miraran entre sí.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No soy alguacil! — Rió nuevamente — ¡Interrumpiste mi asalto chica! — Bella abriera los ojos sorprendida otra vez, era mujer y era una bandida.

— Lo siento — consiguió decir con suavidad, aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar — Siento mucho haber interrumpido su asalto señorita — se disculpó con amabilidad, la poca que aún le quedaba. La armada y ladrona mujer volviera a reír.

— ¡Está bien! No sé porque pero… ¡me agradas mujer! — exclamó con un leve acento tejano, acento que hasta ese momento no poseía — ¡Ven! — Retirando el arma que hasta ese momento permanecía sobre la sien de Isabella — ¡Ven aquí! — volvió a decir, esperando que la novata en asaltos se le acercara. Isabella caminó con miedo hasta ella, sin mirarle demasiado, temía aun por su vida — Te dejaré robar conmigo — terminó con una voz amable y alegre, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el brazo izquierdo por el hombro de la novata sin dejar de apuntar a los pueblerinos con su revólver.

— ¿Gracias? — respondió Isabella al no saber qué decir, permaneció inmutable a la reacción de la ladrona.

— Bien, bien… — decía la extraña mujer sin darle muy importancia a lo que había dicho la castaña — mientras le apunto a estas personas — hablaba mientras apuntaba sin cuidado, haciendo ademanes con la misma arma — tú te encargarás de tomar lo necesario para comer, irás por las cantimploras y las llenarás de agua — piscara el ojo. Ahora Isabella le observaba y pudiera notar que la ladrona también llevaba un pañuelo sobre la boca y la nariz. Que era dueña de un par de ojos color gris y aparentemente cabellos de un color negro azabache. Pero lo que más le asombrara, era la pequeña estatura de la ladrona, no medía más que un metro sesenta — ¡Ah! No olvidemos el dinero, debes tomar el dinero de la caja — la castaña consiguiera asentir nada más. Permaneciendo de pie, atónita, observando a aquella extraña figura, hasta el momento que esta le gritara para que Bella se apurara.

Así que el dinero, la comida y el agua fueran tomadas a la fuerza, ambas ladronas, porque a partir de ese instante Isabella también pasara a serlo, montaran en sus caballos y salieran de aquel pueblo lo más rápido que les fue posible, huyendo de la ley, huyendo de la inocencia, huyendo para salvar sus vidas. Porque el día que fueran encontradas, serían condenadas a la horca sin duda alguna.

Isabella a pesar de ir concentrada en no caer de su caballo, que huía en corrida, temblaba como una hoja, pues acababa de hacer algo que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que haría. Había robado, tomado dinero y comida de otras personas para beneficiarse, su estómago se contraía, su cuerpo comenzara a tensarse y ella acabara por detener a Luna. Permaneciendo parada en medio del desierto tejano, observando como la mujer que le perdonara la vida con la condición que le ayudara a robar, seguía galopando sin percibir la falta de presencia de la castaña y su yegua. Fue entonces que su estómago comenzara a revolverse nuevamente, si bien no tenía dentro de él, bajó con prisa de Luna con las terribles ansias de vomitar.

A lo lejos, Alice se detenía al percibir la falta de compañía, dándole órdenes de detenerse con los arreos a su caballo Bal, un simple pero hermoso Buckskin, de pelo de un raro color crema, cola y crines de color negro. Lo único que aún le recordaba lo que había sido un día, la hija ejemplar, una hermana amorosa, pero destinada a casarse por conveniencia. Por esta condición, por querer ser libre y dueña de su destino, Alice huyera sin mirar atrás, sin culpa, sin destino.

La experimentada ladrona observara desde lejos, a la castaña que "adoptara" como colega, viendo que esta bajaba de su yegua e inclinándose hacia adelante. Alice sabía de qué se trataba, sabía que aquella chica no lo había hecho antes, nunca habría robado en su vida, lo sabía porque ella reaccionara de la misma forma la primera vez que realizara un atraco. Sonrió, no porque le diera gracia, sino porque aquella chica le recordara mucho a ella misma. Entonces decide, ayudaría a la castaña y la entrenaría para que fuera su compañera de viaje, pues precisaría alguien a su lado, que la orientara, que le ayudara, alguien que Alice no había tenido cuando comenzara su libertad, pero que le hubiera gustado tener.

Golpea apenas las espuelas contra los lados de Bel, haciendo que este comience a caminar, trotar y por último galopar, hasta el lugar donde se encuentra la chica.

Isabella, aunque mareada, percibe el sonido que causan las patas del animal galopando hacia su encuentro, irgue su cuerpo con cuidado, aun se siente mal, tratando de colocar las ideas en orden, piensa si salir huyendo o esperar a que la morocha ladrona le alcance. Entonces cree que podría explicarle que no seguirá con ella, que puede quedarse con todo lo que han robado, ella seguirá su camino. Mantiene su postura erguida, espera, estática.

Alice se acerca hasta la castaña, lee en su mirada las intenciones, le entiende y aunque intentará convencerle que permanezca a su lado, no piensa amenazarle. No es ese tipo de persona. Así que estuviera lo necesariamente cerca, detuviera a Bal, desmontando con gracia y caminando hasta la imagen viva de una mujer que no comía a días. La castaña mostraba señales de deshidratación, de eso Alice entendía y muy bien. Detuvo su andar, volviendo hacia su caballo para tomar la cantimplora que había llenado de agua en el pueblo. Así que la tomara, abriera con rapidez la tapa para alcanzarle el recipiente a la castaña.

— ¡Toma! — Isabella negara con la cabeza, temía tomar algo de aquella mujer, no deseaba deberle más favores — mira, si no tomas agua es posible que te mueras de deshidratación — explicó con paciencia y dulzura — No te preocupes, no me debes nada. ¡Bebe!

La castaña estiró su mano tomando en ella la cantimplora, que se encontraba llena hasta la borda, y llevándola hasta la boca para beber con desespero. Necesitaba el agua, más que el alimento, necesitaba saciar su sed. Tomó tanta agua que sintiera el estómago hinchado.

— ¡Despacio! — Alice hablara, mientras alejara, con cuidado, la cantimplora de la boca de Isabella — Debes comer algo, dijiste que no comías a días — la castaña asintiera — Bien… Soy Alice — extendiera su mano en forma de saludo.

— Isabella — susurrara la castaña al tomar la mano de Alice. Así que la presentación formal acabara, Alice caminó hacia la bolsa con la comida robada, buscando en ella algo que su nueva acompañante pudiera ingerir rápidamente, pues estaban a pleno medio día, paradas bajo el sol escaldrante de Tejas, algo para nada agradable.

— Ten, es pan de centeno — Isabella cogiera el alimento y agradeciera gesticulando un gracias — come rápido, debemos seguir camino. Si nos apuramos conseguiremos llegar a un lugar que conozco con agua — la castaña mujer asintió y comió con prisa, parte por lo que le dijera Alice y en parte porque moría de hambre.

Minutos más tarde, ambas mujeres cabalgaban con el sol sobre sus cabezas, buscando un lugar para descansar.

Isabella cabalgara en silencio, colocando sus ideas en orden, cuestionando la acción de la joven Alice. ¿Por qué le ayudará? ¿Por qué no le asesinara? En contra de todo lo previsto, le alimentara con pan, el mismo que habían robado. Trató de imaginarse que tipo de mujer era, una ladrona de buen corazón, y sonriera por el pensamiento absurdo. Ningún ladrón o ladrona, tendría más objetivo que robar por el placer de hacerlo. Por el simple hecho de violar la ley, una ley que pocos obedecían y que el maleante se encargaba de pisotear.

Miró hacia un lado, justo donde cabalgaba su nueva "amiga", creyó que sería conveniente mantenerse cerca y obedeciéndole hasta encontrarse lo fuerte suficiente para huir de la pelinegra mujer. Más no pudo evitarlo, tenía que observarle, era una mujer de estatura baja, tal vez menor que ella misma, cuerpo delicado pero bien formado, dedujo que Alice se ejercitaba de alguna manera, pensó tal vez para poder defenderse delante de cualquier individuo peligroso. Porque al final, no era más que una simple mujer en un mundo de hombres deseosos, que le observaran como un objeto a ser poseído.

Galoparon con cierta prisa, el sol se ocultaba rápidamente y las noches podrían ser crueles si no acampaban en el lugar correcto. Isabella seguía sin dudar a su acompañante, la que le llevara a un oasis perdido en medio de aquel terreno mortal. Al verlo, fuera como ver el paraíso mismo, nunca se imaginara encontrar un paisaje así en aquel lugar, en medio de la arena hirviente un lugar con agua cristalina, árboles de un verde vibrante y enormes piedras que rodearan la rivera de la laguna.

— ¡Wow! — exclamara la castaña asombrada por lo que veía, nunca antes se había visto un lugar así, perdido en medio del desierto tejano. Un paraíso perdido, un refugio del mundo que les rodeaba.

— Sí, lo sé… esa fue mi reacción la primera vez que lo vi. Luego te acostumbras, pero sigues buscándolo como refugio — aquellas palabras sonaran más allá de lo que significaban, Alice consideraba aquel lugar como su refugio personal, el lugar a donde huía cuando necesitaba estar en contacto consigo misma, más Isabella no lo entendería hasta después de conocerla mejor.

— ¿Pasaremos aquí la noche?

— Mmmm hmmm — respondiera la pelinegra distraída, mientras bajaba de su caballo y lo dirigiera hasta el árbol donde siempre lo dejara atado. Enseguida comenzara a quitarle la montura, el pobre animal necesitaba aquel descanso tanto como las dos mujeres y un baño con agua de laguna que Alice no tendría problema de darle.

— ¿Por qué? — Alice detuvo su caminar, traía en su mano una jarra de metal que llenaría de agua para mojar a su amado Bal. Observando a la castaña esperó que esta preguntara más allá que un simple "porque" — ¿Por qué no me asesinaste? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? En realidad ¿Por qué me ayudas? — la pelinegra volvió a emprender el andar, dirigiéndose hasta la orilla de la laguna. Agachándose con cuidado para no resbalar con la tierra ingresó el recipiente dentro del agua para llenarle hasta el tope, cuanto más pudiera llevar, menos tiempo demoraría en mojar todo el lomo de su caballo. Poniéndose de pie giró su cuerpo en dirección del animal, liberando el líquido sobre él. Aquella acción le había dado tiempo de pensar y de encontrar la forma adecuada para responderle a Isabella, que le observara con indignación, creyendo que Alice le estaba ignorando.

— Tu huiste de casa… — la castaña ahora le observara con sorpresa — ¿Estoy equivocada? — Isabella negara con la cabeza — pues… reconozco un alma perdida, por el simple hecho que fui una también.

— Tú…

—huí de casa… ¡sí! — Alice sonriera de mala gana, pues hablar de ello traía consigo recuerdos de la época en que la vida era demasiado fácil, pero terriblemente solitaria e injusta — cuando lo hice, cuando salí de casa, no tuve ayuda, al contrario me vi bajo la fusta de la muerte tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, he pasado hambre, frío, me han intentado violar no sé cuántas veces… ¡Ja! La vida apesta, pero aquí — señalando a su alrededor — aquí soy dueña de mi destino — Isabella moría de ganas de preguntar porque lo había hecho, porque había dejado su hogar atrás. Porque si fuera ella, si tuviera esa oportunidad, no hubiera abandonado su familia, su vida — ¿Sabes? Era una princesita, la hija de papá… tenía todo lo que quería, ¡las mejores ropas, los mejores zapatos, la mejor habitación! ¡Todo! — Su voz sonara soñadora — cuando cumplí catorce años, el mejor amigo de mi padre, un negociante de piedras preciosas acabara de quedar viudo — el tono de voz de Alice comenzara a bajar, a sentirse lejano en el tiempo, perdido, triste. Isabella escuchara con atención, sintiendo como Alice desvendaba su pasado sin miedo de ser juzgada o rechazada — y en ese mismo año fuera enviada a un internado para señoritas, un lugar lujoso en plena ciudad de Nueva York, toda chica de mi edad soñaría por estar en mi lugar. Lejos de los padres, libre, dueña de su propia nariz — sonriera imperceptiblemente, con los ojos llenos de recuerdos siguiera contando — durante la semana estudiaba, todas allí estudiábamos con ímpetu, nos comportábamos para que nos dejaran salir los fines de semana y recorrer las calles empedradas de la ciudad. ¡Nueva York! ¡La ciudad que se parecía a París! Todos lo decían y yo estaba segura que no se parecía en nada — dijera en un tono bromista — pues había viajado a París con mamá, fuimos por vestidos de la última moda, telas y zapatos. Algo que nos podíamos permitir debido a los negocios de papá — se detuvo un instante, pensando si era necesario especificar cuáles eran los negocios de la familia. Sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza, para que volver a ese detalle superfluo — en fin… todas las otras chicas lo creían, aseguraban que Nueva York era sensacional y traté de disfrutarlo tanto como ellas… pero mi gran deseo era estudiar y poder ser la maestra de mi ciudad, cuando terminara — un enorme pesar cubriera el rostro de Alice, haciendo que sus lágrimas bordearon sus ojos — cuando volvía a casa, feliz por supuesto, tenía dieciocho años, un cuerpo de mujer, educación formal y modales envidiables por todo padre.

— ¿y… que sucedió? — Bella misma se sorprendiera preguntándolo, no quería ser indiscreta pero estaba curiosa por saberlo.

— Mi padre me había prometido a su mejor amigo, al que había queda viudo… en realidad… él había pagado mi educación — una lágrima solitario corrió por su mejilla sucia de polvo, que se juntara sobre la piel debido al viaje. Isabella permaneciera inmóvil observándole, esperando que terminara su relato. Alice pasó su mano sobre el agua salada y tomando una larga y dolorosa bocanada de aire siguió — ¡en fin! Tomé lo básico para sobrevivir y me mandé lo más lejos posible de allí, no he vuelto a ver a mi familia — y como si lo que hubiera contado no tuviera ninguna importancia, miró fijamente a la castaña y preguntó — ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?

— otras razones… — respondió sin intención de seguir explicando algo, aunque sentía algo de pena por la pelinegra y algo identificada con ella, aun no sentía confianza suficiente para contárselo. Alice entendió el mensaje instantáneamente, asintió con la cabeza y apretó con fuerza los labios para no lanzar sobre la castaña una sarta de insultos por creer que era muy indelicada — disculpa es que… yo… no me siento cómoda aun y — Alice observara el rostro de Isabella y como su expresión triste se formara, decidió darle espacio, fue así que cambió de tema.

— Bien… tranquila. Entiendo — colocara una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la castaña —Ven, vamos a armar nuestro lugar para dormir, prender una fogata antes que oscurezca — E Isabella le siguió sin decir una sola palabra, creía que lo mejor que podía hacer era observar a su nueva "amiga", que a pesar de ser una ladrona, no le caía tan mal. Debía descubrir si realmente era una buena chica o fingía para poder asesinarle después.

Ambas mujeres armaron sus camas de viaje sobre la escasa grama que rodeaba el oasis, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la tierra, donde habían prendido fuego. Isabella se sorprendiera cuando la pelinegra apareciera con algunos viejos troncos. Estos habían sido dejados allí, por Alice en otras oportunidades pues sabía que regresaría después de uno de sus viajes de "negocio", ya que aquel era su escondite favorito. Por ello, siempre dejaba escondido, en un agujero bajo tierra tapado por una roca plana, una caja de metal con algunas pertenencias, que podrían ayudarle en alguna situación extrema; una olla, un recipiente de aluminio que utilizara como vaso, algunos cubiertos, un par de frazadas, y lo más importante, un par de revólveres y muchas municiones.

La noche se hizo presente, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la luna llena permanecía en lo alto, observando a ambas mujeres que dejaban mecerse por Morfeo, después de una buena cena, lo suficientemente buena para la situación. Durmieron acompañadas por la noche serena del desierto y despertaron acariciadas por el sol, que estiraba sus primeros rayos de luz sobre el rostro de Alice e Isabella.

Café.

Monturas.

Partida.

Cabalgaron por el desierto, Isabella sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

Con el sol alto las dos, jinetes, se acercaban a territorio diferente, un lugar que dejara atrás la arena para elevar sobre el suelo grandes rocas de un matizado color gris. Ingresaran a territorio montañoso, montañas que escondía, entre ellas, grandes aberturas, por las cuales podrías ingresar a largas galerías. Cavernas. El lugar que albergaba el secreto de Alice.

Isabella empujara con fuerza las riendas, haciendo que yegua descendiera la velocidad del galope. La reacción apresurada de la castaña era impulsada por un sentimiento tan antiguo como la vida misma, el miedo. Al visualizar las enormes montañas, un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, haciéndole recordar las tantas historias sobre emboscadas, dónde nunca nadie habría salido con vida de entre las enormes rocas.

Un instante después, con su yegua parada bajo el sol escaldrante, sudaba como nunca en su vida. Con la frente arrugada, el corazón latiendo apresurado, la vista fija sobre las grandes rocas graníticas y el pensamiento fijo en que aquello no era una buena idea, cuestionara si Alice sabía dónde se estaba metiendo o simplemente, lo sabía. Creyó que si la segunda opción fuera la correcta, era posible que Isabella Swan dejara de existir. Pero a la vez, dudaba y confiaba en aquella extraña, que le habría podido asesinar en muchas ocasiones desde el momento que se encontraran, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una Alice lejana y muy pequeña, casi adentrándose al camino que se encontraba entre las montañas. No había percibido que Isabella no la estaba siguiendo, lo que habría generado otra lista de dudas en su cabeza. ¿Debía escapar? ¿Debía gritarle para avisarle que allí permanecería? O ¿Debía seguirle sin temor?

Una extraña confianza se apoderó de la pequeña castaña, que aunque temiendo por su vida, creyó prudente seguir a la pelinegra en caso que necesitara ayuda. Antes de golpear las espuelas contra el abdomen de su yegua, retiró su hermosa arma de la canana y revisara que estuvieran allí todas sus balas. Un minuto después Isabella galopara con prisa hacia la misma dirección que había partido su compañera de viaje.

Aproximándose a la entrada del camino de las rocas, la castaña visualizara, sentada sobre su caballo Bal, a Alice, que le esperara con impaciencia. Isabella tocara con las espuelas, suavemente, sobre la altura del estómago de Luna para que esta aumentara la velocidad de su galope. Pudiendo llegar cerca de la enojda pelinegra lo antes posible.

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? — enfadada gritara Alice, mientras Isabella se encontraba aún a unos cinco metros de distancia y acercándose.

— Se me estaba cayendo la alforja, tuve que detenerme a arreglarle — mintiera la castaña, no debía demostrar el miedo delante de Alice, aun cuando temiera por la vida de la pelinegra, no confiaba un cien por ciento en ella y por ahora debía mantenerse alejada de sentimientos de debilidad.

— Mmmm hmmm — respondiera más para ella misma que para Isabella, sabía que la castaña se había detenido, sabía también que aún no confiaba en ella, pero estaba segura que, en el momento que Isabella descubriera toda la verdad sobre Alice y su verdadera misión, entendería porque le había dejado vivir — Escúchame bien — Isabella asintiera fijando su mirada, que se había encontrado observando su redor, en la mirada de Alice — debemos seguir este camino — señalara el camino de tierra que se encontraba entre las grandes piedras color gris, la sombras que estas producían generaban un ambiente diferente al que se sentía fuera de allí — debemos ir despacio. Cuando ande, tú andas, cuando pare tú paras. Debes confiar en mí Isabella, no te traje hasta aquí para asesinarte — la castaña abriera los ojos por la sorpresa, a la vez que sentía que aquellas palabras eran sinceras, pues creía que ninguna persona, o asesino, diría tal cosa antes de hacerlo ¿o sí? — lo que quiero es mostrarte cual es mi misión, para que entiendas que lo que hago… lo que hago no es nada más que robar. Sino salvar vidas — Isabella ahora le observara con su típica arruga en la frente, todas sus teorías se habían ido al carajo con la revelación de la pelinegra — ¡Sígueme!

Primero Alice, luego Isabella, ambas mujeres guiaban sus caballos por el camino entre las rocas. Allí el aire se sentía húmedo, dándole a la castaña una agradable sensación de frescura, el sol ya no golpeara sobre su cabeza y las ropas largas que usara para que el calor no le quemara la piel ahora le servían como abrigo del aire refrescante que corría entre las grises montañas.

Poco a poco la vegetación se veía más tupida y verde, pequeños árboles, que parecían salir desde las piedras más pequeñas, pero que si observabas con atención podías percibir que sus raíces crecían tan pegadas a las rocas que parecían parte de ellas. Isabella sonriera al notarlo, un pensamiento fugaz y juguetón pasara por su mente, "todos buscamos compañía", si, hasta las plantas buscaban con quien pasar su vida. Entonces creyó comprender porque Alice le traía allí, porque había aceptado su presencia, porque simplemente ella necesitaba una amiga. Y aunque al principio Isabella no lo percibiera, ellas tenían mucho en común.

Sintiéndose serena y segura de su conclusión, la castaña llenara de aire sus pulmones, buscando limpiar su organismo de la arena que se le había impregnado en el cuerpo. Dejándose llevar por la intuición aseguró para sí, había estado sola desde que huyera de casa y ahora había encontrado su roca.

Alice montada sobre su amado Bal intentara no mirar hacia atrás, temía que la joven castaña se hubiera marchado. Más era cada golpe de casco de caballo, diferente al del suyo, lo que le hacía tener esperanzas y creer que Isabella aún le seguía.

Cuando por fin se aproximaran a la entrada principal de las cavernas, Alice detuviera a Bal con un simple "Ssssshhhh" y descendiera con cuidado, esperando que Isabella se acercara e hiciera lo mismo. Cuando por fin tuvo coraje de mirar hacia atrás y ver a su acompañante, esta traía consigo una extraña sonrisa dibujada en los labios, una sonrisa que la pelinegra no supo identificar. Aunque le pareciera extraña aquella reacción, Alice decidió que esperaría a que la castaña llegara cerca para preguntarle la razón de aquella felicidad repentina, gritar a la entrada de una caverna no era para nada adecuado, solamente en el caso que quisieras que tu grito hiciera eco por todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Alice preguntara extraña.

— Es hermoso aquí, parece un mundo diferente — respondiera como una pequeña niña que ve un refugio natural haciendo que su corazón sienta paz. La pelinegra asiente, la entiende muy bien, ella misma lo viera así, este era su mundo.

— A partir de aquí tendremos que caminar al lado de los caballos, un buen trecho de caverna es bajo y el suelo es muy rocoso, es difícil para ellos — señalara a sus animales más preciados y su forma de conducción. Isabella asintiera, desmontando con agilidad. Ahora que se siente mejor al lado de Alice siente la necesidad de hablarle, es confusa su la confianza que aquel lugar y la tranquilidad de su acompañante, al guiarle por medio de las montañas rocosas, pero ya no siente ni un atisbo de miedo.

— Alice… — esta se detiene y gira sobre sus talones, pues la voz de Isabella suena diferente, con más suavidad y control, haciendo que no esté tan tensa o con temor que su acompañante la abandone. Al final le asiente con la cabeza esperando que su acompañante hable — ¿Dónde estamos? — no es necesario que pregunte más, Alice comprende a que se refiere.

— Pues las montañas están en tierras de Austin, pero son desconocidas… para muchos — había comenzado a caminar nuevamente, pero se detiene y con ella Bal. Siente la necesitarle de contarle su secreto a Isabella, para que cuando lo vea comprenda quien es ella en verdad.

— ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — percibe la pelinegra desea decirle algo, pero vacila como si temiera, no sabe de qué.

— Bella tú… ¿Conoces o has escuchado hablar de Big Boss? — inconscientemente Isabella retrocede un paso, tal vez hubiera salido corriendo si Luna no permaneciera inmóvil, evitando que la jinete se detuviera en el intento de empujarla por las riendas. Volvía a sentir miedo, piensa que tal vez no debió haber confiado en Alice, ella debía ser una asesina enviada por los hermanos Cullen y se cree la idiota más grande de Texas por caer en sus encantos. Está paralizada observando a Alice y esta su vez percibe la tensión en el cuerpo de Isabella, así como entiende su reacción, todos allí odiaban aquel hombre, les había quitado todo y seguía haciéndolo. Creyó que la castaña era otra de sus víctimas — no te preocupes aquí estamos a salvo de él y sus matones — la asustada mujer le observara ladeando la cabeza a un lado, como un gato que observa a su dueño, curioso y confuso a la vez.

— tú… no… — trata de volver a la normalidad pero el susto le ha dejado confundida, Alice entiende la reacción de Isabella en su totalidad, y sacude la cabeza desesperadamente.

— ¡No! No soy una de sus posesiones… déjame explicártelo antes que veas lo que ocurre en el corazón de la montaña — colocándose de frente a Isabella continua — el hombre a quien me tenían prometida era Carlisle Cullen, el maldito Big Boss — tragara seco con el recuerdo de su mirada lasciva — sabía quién era, un hombre sin amor en el corazón… — pensó y negó — ¡No! Un hombre sin alma, que no dudaba asesinar personas, quitarles sus pertenencias, violar mujeres indefensas, con el simple objetivo de ganar más dinero y de obtener placer — dijera con dientes apretados y rabia en los ojos. Isabella dejara que sus lágrimas permanecieran en el filo de sus ojos, haciendo que su visión se nublara. Comenzó a entender por qué debía encontrarse con Alice, porque el destino las unió al final — Huí tan rápido pude, encontrándome con personas en el camino, familias enteras desalojadas de sus propios hogares… lugares donde habían nacido y sus hijos. Madres solas con sus hijos, mujeres perdidas por obra de Big Boss — inconscientemente ambas tragaran saliva. Una tratando de tomar coraje para seguir explicando, la otra tratando de tragar toda la información — ¡necesitaba hacer algo! La rabia y el odio me acompañan desde entonces, son el motor para hacer lo que hago — la castaña aun no entiende — sígueme estamos cerca, podrás entenderme mejor — adentrándose a las profundidades de la montaña.

Isabella y Alice dejaran atrás la entrada de paredes estrechas y bajo techo, para ingresar en el corazón de la montaña, lugar donde se podían ver en su alta cubierta, bajar en puntas afiladas, como una decoración sofisticada, rocas que con la erosión y el pasar de las décadas se habían separado de la piedra que ahora era suelo, dejando aquellas puntas, como grandes brazos que extrañan su otra mitad.

Cuando por fin, dentro del corazón rocoso se encontraban, Isabella comenzara a ver a cada una de las personas que allí, en medio de la montaña, habían armado un nuevo hogar. Fogatas, ropas tendidas, niños jugando en un rincón. Madres cocinando, padres retirando el cuero de algún animal casado para la cena. Entonces comprendió, sin que Alice le dijera alguna otra explicación, tan solo con su mirada perdida entre la gente que allí se aglomeraba. Seres humanos atacados por el hombre sin alma, por el hombre que le había llevado hasta allí. Y como un velo que cae de sus ojos entiende, todo estaba escrito, ella debía recorrer aquel camino para encontrar al fin con la pelinegra luchadora y llena de vida, que en aquel momento le observara esperando, anhelando alguna palabra, alguna pregunta, alguna expresión de miedo en el rostro de Isabella.

—Tú los ayudas — afirmó la castaña.

— Si, así es… no robo nada más para mí, robo para ellos — señalando hacia aquellas personas que confiaban en ella como su guía, su protección.

— Yo… — Isabella mirara a Alice con seguridad de lo que iba a decir — Big Boss está muerto y tengo la culpa de ello — Isabella sentía un peso saliendo de su cuerpo cansado y Alice sentía una alegría inmensurable. Él estaba muerto.

— ¿Tú lo asesinaste? — Isabella negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que pedían por salir, corriendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas del sol.

— No, pero me maldigo por no hacerlo y dejar que lo hiciera mi pequeño John mi hermano de tan solo diez años— Alice comprendiera aquellas lágrimas — podemos… — limpiara sus su rostro del agua salada — ¿Podemos ir a un lugar íntimo dónde te pueda contar lo sucedido?

— Si claro… ven conmigo.

Alice escuchara el relato de Isabella, primero con alegría, por saber que la escoria de Texas ya no estaba viva, pero luego, al ver las lágrimas de su nueva amiga, entristeciera, pues creyera que Big Boss había destruido una familia más antes de morir.

Ambas mujeres, una castaña y una pelinegra, luchadoras, sobrevivientes a un mundo machista y depredador, se habían encontrado. Y ahora, después de horas hablando, dónde conocieran cada uno de sus secretos, decidían luchar hombro a hombro por recuperar el hogar de su pueblo, su gente, así lo vería Isabella desde aquel momento, aquellas personas sin tierras, perdidas y seccionadas por la violencia de un hombre sin alma, desde aquel entonces aquellas personas serían su pueblo, su preocupación, su venganza.

Días se pasaron, planeando como recuperar las escrituras de las tierras, pues sabían que sería necesario que para que ocurriera debían conseguir que ambos herederos, Edward y Emmett Cullen firmaran la documentación. Por lo tanto, no adelantaría nada robar las escrituras que habían sido firmadas por los desterrados, obligados por Big Boss, el cual había amenazado a muerte a sus hijos, esposas, o al propio dueño para que desistiera de su lugar, de su vida y del futuro de aquellos hijos que serían los beneficiarios del trabajo familiar.

Alice de su parte aportaba el conocimiento sobre las tierras en las que se encontraban, como su amistad de niñez con Emmett, explicándole a Isabella que con él sería fácil "negociar". Pero que Edward, a pesar de no participar en las excursiones de su padre, dónde quitaba de la gente todo lo que deseara, sabía de lo ocurrido y gastaba el dinero que robaba Carlisle, con mujerzuelas y apuestas. Isabella lo sabía, y también sabía que por su culpa, por Edward, Carlisle había aparecido en su vida, pues había ido hasta Babcock para apropiarse de su persona, para su estúpido hijo.

Los días se hicieron meses, con ellos la amistad de Alice y Bella, como le pidiera que le llamaran, creciera. Conocían todo uno sobre la otra, la confianza era mutua y sincera. El entrenamiento diario les había enseñado a confiar una en la otra para poder sobrevivir a cualquier circunstancia.

Mientras Alice le enseñaba a su amiga a disparar con mayor agilidad, Isabella le enseñaba a Alice a enlazar con cuerda a cualquier persona que intentara escapar, así como la castaña había aprendido de su padre para no dejar escapar al ganado. Pues el plan era simple y sin fallas, irían tras los hermanos Cullen y los obligarían a que firmaran los papeles para que toda aquella gente recuperara sus tierras, sus hogares y comenzara de nuevo sus vidas.

Decididas. Amigas y compañeras de lucha, estaban dispuestas a cumplir su objetivo. Sabían que el viaje hasta la casa de los hermanos herederos llevaría dos días de viaje, debiendo descansar durante la noche del primer día antes de proseguir. Partieron hacia su destino, tranquilas y seguras de lo que querían hacer.

Mientras avanzaban el paisaje a su alrededor se modificaba, dejando atrás las grandes rocas perdidas en medio del desierto tejano, para deslumbrarse con grandes llanuras, que decoradas por pequeños arbustos de un verde oscuro, invitaban a recorrerla. Entre kilómetro y kilómetro aparecían muy lejanas, rocas de dos o tres metros, lugares que debían memorizar, pues estas servían de refugio en las noches frías de esa región.

Galopando con agilidad, Luna y Bal ingresaban a sus dueñas a las tierras de Austin, Tejas. Aunque aún hacía calor y la tierra era suelo visible entre aquellos arbustos y rocas, por aquellos lugares, solitarios, perdidos entre la nada, corría un suave viento, que reducía el calor en sus cuerpos.

Isabella y Alice cabalgaron lo máximo que le permitió el día, pues el sol se ocultaba con rapidez, obligándoles a buscar refugio. Fue entonces como a lo lejos avistaran un grupo de rocas que les mantendría abrigadas del viento frío de la noche. Sin demoras armaron su campamento. Encendieron la fogata, cenaron y durmieron casi al instante de colocar la cabeza sobre sus camas improvisadas. El viaje a caballo, sumado a los nervios por lo que estaban por hacer, habría causado un sueño profundo. Dormían con el intuito de acelerar la llegada del día.

.

.

.

Bebía su cuarto o quinto vaso de whisky, no lo sabía con certeza. Eso significaba que debía dejar de hacerlo, aquel debía ser el último trago. Sentado en un taburete de espaldas al bar, observaba el resto de la taberna, hombres de todas las edades, bebiendo y disfrutando del show. Prostitutas que se movían sin ningún decoro, sacudían sus tetas y culo sobre el rostro de los clientes, para llamarles la atención. Algo tan innecesario, pues todo hombre que entraba a la taberna de Austin, deseaba dos simples cosas, alcohol y sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza, aquel lugar comenzaba a incomodarle, no quería admitirlo pero últimamente había comenzado a sentirse perdido, fuero de lugar y eso le enfurecía a la vez que le confundía. La muerte de Big Boss le había tomado por sorpresa y extrañamente le había dejado sin rumbo aparente.

Hombre con todas las palabras, no lloriqueaba de tristeza, eso se lo habían enseñado a los golpes, y por eso aquel aluvión de sentimientos le producía un malestar constante. Pensar en ello le habría traído recuerdos y con estos, la necesidad de llorar. Su cuerpo se tensara, buscando eliminar aquella inservible sensación, giró su cuerpo sobre el taburete, hasta colocarse de frente al bar. Tomo su vaso, observando el líquido amarillo que se encontraba dentro y sin más ingirió todo su contenido de un solo trago.

El alcohol fuera quemando a su paso cada rincón de su laringe y estómago, "el peor whisky del mundo pero el más efectivo para olvidar lo que necesites olvidar" recordó las palabras de Big Boss. Arrugó la nariz como reacción a la quemazón y con fuerza golpeara el vaso sobre la barra del bar, mientras tiraba sobre ella algunos dólares. Sin demoras giró su cuerpo nuevamente, quedándose de frente al salón y gritó con vos de mando:

— ¡Quil! ¡Sam! — ambos hombres le miraron entre risas, mientras manoseaban mujeres sin ningún recato. Cuando percibieran de quien era la voz, detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y miraran con atención — ¡Muévanse! — y con esa simple pero potente orden, ambos hombres abandonaba la diversión sexual para seguir a su, ahora jefe, Jacob "Navaja" Black.

.

.

.

Jacob trabajara para el difunto Big Boss desde su adolescencia, no conocía otra vida, un mundo dónde el obedecía, asesinaba y vivía para proteger los intereses de Carlisle Cullen.

Hombre corpulento, de piel morena, ojos profundamente negros, Black tenía todas las características físicas de su pueblo, hijo de mujer india y de hombre blanco. Aunque poseyera atributos indígenas más que blancos, Jacob se avergonzaba de ello y buscaba cualquier forma para esconder sus verdaderas raíces.

Habría vivido con su familia aborigen hasta sus quince años, aprendiera leyendas, idioma y curaciones especiales, todo obligado, pues a medida que crecía el desprecio hacia su propia raza crecía. Pues sin que nadie supiera, el pequeño Jacob habría comenzado a escabullirse por las noches con tan solo diez años, para convivir con los hombres del rancho Cullen, cowboys blancos, que le enseñaran a hablar inglés. Practicara todo el tiempo el idioma, buscando eliminar todo acento indio, descartando lo que más odiaba en él, sus raíces.

A medida que pasaron los años, Jacob conociera la historia de la familia Cullen, viera aquella familia feliz con odio. Una esposa hermosa y dos hijos. Una extraña necesidad se apoderaba de él, de tal manera que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces deseo que Carlisle fuera su padre. Sí, el mismo hombre que había violado a su madre y que le habría procreado. Tan absurda idea se transformara en una realidad propia, su mente tenía certeza que el rubio hombre era su padre bilógico.

Cierta noche de escape, al reunirse con los empleados del rancho, se encontrara allí con Carlisle Cullen, que por lo que Jacob había oído, acostumbraba a reunirse con ellos algunas noches cada cierto tiempo. Esa noche cambiaría su vida radicalmente. El carisma de Big Boss le hipnotizara, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, convencían al joven indio para que abandonara su mundo. Y así fue, dejara atrás su tribu, su familia, su pasado, para fingir ser un hombre blanco, un cowboy que trabajaría para aquel rubio hombre, su padre.

Desde el momento que comenzara a trabajar para Cullen, Jacob odió a Edward y Emmett, así como a su madre, esposa de Carlisle, la señora Esme. Ella le tratara con cariño y le reclamara a su marido cuando el pequeño indio, como Jacob creía que ella le decía, debía hacer tareas muy pesadas para un niño de tan solo diez años. Pero él creía que aquella mujer deseaba alejarlo de Carlisle, porque sabía que él era su padre y no quería a un bastardo cerca de su marido e hijos.

Pero lo que más odiaba era la facilidad en que aquellos dos chicos, sus medios hermanos, otro delirio de su cabeza, tenían todo lo que deseaban en las manos, además de que habían nacido blancos y no indios como él. Los veía tan felices y amados, llenos de vida y sin complejos. Pero toda aquello acabaría, Jacob acabaría con el motivo de aquella envidiable felicidad.

Un día, sin más, juntara varias hiervas malignas, y con el conocimiento de su pueblo, el mismo que renegara, y cocinó un veneno que era capaz de matar a un caballo con solo un sorbo. Aprovechándose de la bondad de Esme Cullen se aproximó a ella una mañana, aceptando tomar un café con la joven mujer y en un momento de distracción, colocara el veneno en la taza en la que bebía. La observó morir y fingió dolor mientras le contaba a Carlisle "lo horrible que había sido verla desvanecer". En ese momento Big Boss abrazara Jacob Black, llorara con él y solo con él y aquel niño indio se sintiera el más feliz del mundo a pesar de haber asesinado a una persona.

Los años pasaron, Jacob se convirtió en la mano derecha de Carlisle, y su locura creciera con él mismo. Más, delante de Big Boss, Black era el hombre más confiable, cazador, rastreador y asesino nato. Características necesarias y exigidas por el terrible Cullen.

Para el cowboy indio, como le llamaran hasta el día que asesinara a un hombre con su navaja por hacerlo frente a él y con esto, comenzaran a llamarle "navaja" Black. Este peligroso hombre creía con toda su alma podrida que Carlisle Cullen era su figura paterna, y guardara este secreto a cuatro llaves dentro de sí. Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue sufrir por la muerte del rubio hombre, el que le había dado un lugar a su lado, así como innumerables consejos, tal como lo haría un padre, haciendo que alimentara su loca creencia.

El dolor por la pérdida le carcomía por dentro, le pedía venganza a gritos y sería exactamente eso que buscaría.

.

.

.

La mañana despuntaba sobre el horizonte, el odio crecía iluminando la mirada feroz de "Navaja", el jinete indio y sus dos acompañantes, hombres blancos de cuerpos lánguidos pero fuertes y de ojos y cabellos claros, galopaban con la seguridad que su vida libre de compromisos y órdenes le otorgaba. Su destino, ciudad de Babcock, Texas.

Horas más tarde, el sol ya mostraba su cara, y los tres jinetes seguían su camino. Llegar a la ciudad de Babcock les llevaría cuatro o cinco días de viaje a caballo, haciendo que las ansias por venganza creciera más y más.

Pero aquella mañana traería muchas sorpresas, pues el destino les regalaría una única oportunidad. En el mismo momento en que Quil visualizara, entre unas rocas lejanas, un hermoso caballo de color claro, un hermoso espécimen que llamara la atención del joven hombre. Sin aviso previo, desviara en dirección a las rocas, deseaba un equino de aquella raza hacía mucho tiempo. Más fuera grande su sorpresa, cuando al aproximarse y desmontar, encontrara sobre el camas de viaje, dos mujeres que aun dormían.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, caminara hacia atrás hasta poder montar en su equino con agilidad para ir al encuentro de Jacob y Sam, que a lo lejos le observaran con furia por el retraso que le causaran.

— ¿Qué mierda haces Quil? — gritara el indio enfurecido.

— ¡Escúchame! Detrás de las rocas hay dos mujeres dormidas— esta revelación evitara que Jacob volviera a gritarle y cambiara su expresión al instante.

Mujeres.

Mujeres desprotegidas.

Que mejor oportunidad para detenerse un momento.

…

_**¡Hoooola! Me costó escribir este capítulo pero ha salido… Entre estudios y trabajo ando bastante complicada, como ya les he explicado, un mes y poco estaría acabando mi Uni, entonces trato de estar en todo a la vez y realmente no me ha funcionado bien. Así que no sabría decirles cuando publicaré capítulo exactamente, pero como siempre les estaré avisando en el grupo. **_

_**Gracias a por leer, por dejar rw, mensajes en Facebook y unirse al grupo. Ya somos 240! He dejado el link del grupo en mi perfil de FF para toda aquella que quiera unirse, será siempre bienvenida.**_

_**Mil gracias a mis amadas: Kells, Ale, Des y Mel.**_

_**Mil millones de gracias a mi beta Vero que aún no me ha mandado en un cohete expreso a la luna por subir capítulos sin betear jajajajajaja… **_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Karu**_


End file.
